Power Rangers Last Standing Warriors
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Zordon renaît de ses cendres et entend bien révéler sa vraie nature d'être du mal. Enrolant la première génération de Rangers, il va s'opposer aux Dino thunder, aux Wild Force et aux Ninja Storm, les seuls Rangers rescapés.
1. Phase 1 Sur tous les fronts

Cette histoire se passe à la fin de Dino Thunder (saison 12). Elle fait intervenir les Ninja Storm (saison 11), les Dino Thunder (saison 12, suivez un peu !), les Wild Force (saison 10 et les Mighty Morphin (saison 1, 2 et 3). Il y aura de l'humour, des morts, des couples hétéros, des couples gays, peut-être même du sexe, des grands robots, des petits êtres ridicules en spandex…

Si power Rangers, c'est pas votre truc, jetez quand même un coup d'œil, c'est marrant, vous verrez !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à ceux qui liront !

****

**Power Rangers Last Standing Warriors**

_Phase 1 : Sur tous les fronts_

« Oh non ! Je dois sortir ! Il faut que je sorte ! Je suis leur seul espoir… Bon, en fait, j'ai juste envie de rester en vie. Je sais pas ce qui l'a rendu comme ça, mais j'ai pas envie de voir ce qu'il va faire de moi. Aïe Aïe Aïe… Si seulement je pouvais courir plus vite et ne pas être une grosse boîte de conserve sur pattes ! Je sais pas comment je suis revenu à la vie mais je compte en prendre soin. Et pour ça, il faut que je sorte… Ah, voilà la lumière… Enfin, j'espère. Il me mène peut-être en bateau. Aïe Aïe Aïe… Si c'est un piège, ben, au moins, j'aurais vécu quelques jours de plus. Nous y voilà ! Vive les conduits d'aération… Oh, non, pas une falaise… J'aurais du m'y attendre… Fais chier… »

Et il tomba… Tomba… Tomba…

« Aïe… »

La rencontre avec le sol lui fut fatale.

« Enfin crevé ce tas de ferraille. Tombé tout droit dans mon piège. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré une partie de mes pouvoirs et surtout ma véritable personnalité, je n'ai plus besoin de cet abruti pour faire tourner la base. Je peux tout contrôler par la pensée. Voyons voir si ça marche : Phase de réveil activée. »

Une porte s'ouvrit et derrière on put découvrir cinq corps inanimés, reposant sur des tables. Les stéréotypes étaient toujours en vigueur. Noir, Rose, Rouge, Bleu et Jaune.

Des sillons creusés dans le sol dans lesquels étaient implantés des fils électriques et luminescents étaient reliés aux tables où gisaient les corps. Electrique… Le choc fut brutal. Comme s'ils s'éveillaient d'un cauchemar, ils se redressèrent brutalement, luttant contre la douleur de l'électrocution.

« Debout, les enfants ! C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école ! annonça la voix. »

Le club des cinq passa de la douleur à la stupéfaction la plus complète.

« Zordon ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

« C'est bien, vous avez de la mémoire, les crétins.

- Crétins ? s'exclama Trini. Je crois qui y'a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Tu crois, la jaune ? T'as trouvé ça toute seule ? Hé oui, je suis méchant.

- Et pourquoi on est là ? demanda Billy. Tu comptes te venger sur nous parce que t'es enfermé dans un tube ? Et puis, t'étais pas mort ?

- C'est vrai, ça ? On t'avait pas cassé ta maison pour purifier tout l'univers ? s'étonna Jason.

- Oh toi, Musclor, sois beau et tais-toi. En fait, non, excuse-moi… Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de pas trop con, je vais te répondre. En effet, je suis mort. En fait, une vieille légende, qui est accessoirement ma vie, dit que j'étais maléfique avant, ce qui est vrai. J'étais surnommé le Mal Originel tellement j'étais vilain. Mais cinq abrutis de magiciens en collants m'ont 'purifié'… C'est comme ça que je suis devenue Zordon-je-dégouline-de-bonté… Et puis, y'a eu d'autres méchants, je suis venu sur terre, j'ai fait de vous des Power Rangers, j'ai fini dans un tube, je suis mort…

- Et ça a réveillé ton côté 'je vais détruire le monde'… conclut Kimberly.

- Hé oui, Barbie Pouffe. Mon côté maléfique n'a jamais été détruit, mais juste affaibli. Tuer le bon, et le mal revient. Ce qui y'a de bien, c'est qu'en tant que vilain, j'ai récupéré une partie de mes pouvoirs… Juste assez pour faire tout fonctionner comme il faut sans ce gros teubé d'Alpha 5. J'ai même pu lui tendre un piège et le faire tomber du haut d'une falaise. Et d'ailleurs, vous avez vu ? Rien qu'avec mes pouvoirs, j'ai reconstruit les ruines de la base.

- Très chouette, s'extasia Zach. Mais moi, je vois les choses autrement. »

Il fonça sur le tube qui abritait Zordon pour le détruire à nouveau. Mais une barrière énergétique le repoussa violemment.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas pris de précautions, Négrita ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de nous ? demanda Jason.

- Tu devrais plutôt me demander : 'qu'est-ce que nous, nous allons faire pour toi ?'

- Parce que tu crois qu'on va travailler pour toi ? s'étonna Billy.

- Vous n'aurez pas le choix. Quand les cinq pouilleux qui jouaient à la magie m'ont rendu bon, j'ai répandu une vague maléfique juste avant de perdre ma vraie nature. Ça a créé toutes les petites choses que vous avez combattus : Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Mondo, Divatox… Mon onde maléfique s'est répandue dans tout l'univers. Hé oui, je suis la cause de votre existence.

- Très chouette, ton histoire ! s'extasia faussement Kimberly. Et la suite, c'est quoi ?

- Une deuxième onde. Tous ceux qui sont morts ou qui sont devenus bons vont reprendre du service et aller détruire le monde pour moi.

- Et nous, on joue quoi comme rôle ? Celui des magiciens qui meurent ? demanda Trini.

- Ça me dirait bien de te faire te la fermer définitivement mais j'ai d'autres projets pour vous, les p'tits cons. »

La tube de Zordon devint noir puis se fissura, laissant s'échapper ce fameux gaz noir. Le nuage partit presque intégralement de la base et se répandit dans tout l'univers. Rita Repulsa redevint l'affreuse sorcière qu'elle était. Son mari drogué au philtre d'amour Lord Zedd réapparut à ses côtés. Mondo le tas de boulons refit surface. Puis ce furent Divatox, Scorpius et Tracheena, Bansheera, Olympius et Diabolicus, le maître des Orgs, Lothor et enfin Mézogog. Seul Astronema, ou plutôt Karon, tout comme Ransik et Nadira restèrent du bon côté de la force.

De multiples écrans dans la base leur retransmirent les images de ces différentes transformations. Une fois les méchants redevenus ce qu'ils étaient, Zordon prit la parole :

« Et voilà pour vous ! »

Le reste du nuage fonça sur eux. Quand il se dissipa, Zach, Trini, Kimberly, Jason et Billy étaient transformés en Power Rangers, les Power Rangers qu'ils étaient au tout début de leur bataille.

« Alors, pas mal, hein ? Maintenant, allez détruire Angel Grove ! Allez, magnez-vous le cul, les nazes. Vous avez vos armes, vos Zords, alors au boulot ! »

Il les transporta ensuite dans la ville sans aucune indication de plus.

La princesse Shayla transporta les six rangers qui l'avaient servi sur l'Animarium.

« Princesse Shaila ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Une grande bataille est lancée. La plus grande bataille même. Accepteriez-vous de reprendre du service ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Cole.

- Ah oui, tiens… Ben, Zordon, le guide des premiers rangers est revenu à la vie et il est méchant et il a récupéré une partie de ses pouvoirs. Oh, et il a ramené à la vie tous les ennemis qui ont peuplé cette terre, le maître des Orgs inclu.

- Grand ou petit format ? demanda Merrick.

- Oh ! Grand format la tienne, Merrick, et je dis ça en connaissance de cause !

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent tous les rangers.

- Euh, rien… coupa Shaila. Oh la la… Boulette… Mais, c'est l'influence de Zordon. Comme il nous a tous précédés, il a une sorte d'ascendant sur nous. L'aura maléfique qu'il a répandu nous affecte tous un peu.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! répliquèrent cinq des rangers. Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?

- Et puis, comment j'aurais pu ? demanda Merrick. Je suis gay !

- Ah bon ? s'écrièrent les cinq rangers ET Shaila.

- Oups… Boulette… marmonna Merrick.

- Mais, c'était quoi alors entre nous, p'tite bite ? s'écria Shayla en s'approchant de lui et en le forçant à reculer en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son torse. C'était un coup pour rien ?

- Oui, un coup, c'est le mot ! plaisanta Taylor.

- Oh couché panier, Frigide !

- Frigide ? Tu vas voir, Candy ! hurla Taylor en se jetant sur elle

- C'est ça qu'on est venu voir ? demanda Max. Du catch dans la boue ?

- C'est pas si mal ! continua Danny. »

Cole et Merrick leur jetèrent un regard noir et allèrent les séparer.

« Toi, je te retiens ! s'écria Taylor, tenue par Cole.

- Lâche-moi, Merrick. Tout va bien. C'est l'influence de Zordon. Je ferai en sorte d'y résister.

- Très bien Shayla ! »

Merrick la lâcha. Elle fit signe au Rangers d'aller voir leurs Zords pendant qu'elle s'excusait auprès de Taylor. Tous s'exécutèrent. Shayla alla vers le ranger jaune, lui décocha un coup de poing et retourna tranquillement vers la source.

« Elle m'a frappé ! hurla Taylor. Cette pétasse m'a frappée !

- Arrête ! s'énerva Alyssa. Tu crois qu'on le connaît pas le truc ? Shaila s'est excusée et tu le supportes pas parce que t'es trop fière. Alors, tu fais croire que t'es pris un gnon.

- Non, mais je rêve ! »

Il n'empêche que la bataille fut coupée court. La source d'eau qui les prévenait d'une attaque se mit à bouillir.

« Si ça me gicle à la figure, je réponds plus de rien. »

Taylor courut jusqu'à la source et sauta à pieds joints dedans. Shaila en ressortit trempée. Shayla l'attrapa et la jeta le plus loin qu'elle put.

« Shayla, Taylor. Encore une bagarre et je vous écrase avec le Conga Zord. C'est compris ?

- Oui…

- Maintenant, faites-vous la bise !

- Va crever ! crièrent les deux femmes en même temps.

- Vous voyez, vous êtes d'accord, des fois ! commenta Cole.

- Regardez la source ! s'emporta Merrick. »

Tous s'exécutèrent. Ils virent le maître des Orgs en train de ravager la ville.

« Encore ! s'écrièrent-ils.

- Y pourrait pas varier ? pesta Danny.

- Bon, ben, c'est reparti ! s'écria Max. »

Et ils partirent. Shaila les rappela.

« Vous oubliez rien ?

- Les morphers ? suggéra Alyssa.

- Bravo ! »

Elle se dirigea vers une alcôve et revint avec leurs morphers et les sphères leur permettant de faire appel aux Zords.

« Allez, les regardez pas comme si vous les aviez jamais vus ! s'emporta Cole. On a du boulot ! »

L'écoutant, tous prirent leurs morphers et crièrent :

« Wild Access ! »

Sans plus attendre, Shaila les transporta de nouveau.

Tommy Oliver se baladait près des ruines de ce qui avait longtemps été leur base à lui et à ses amis… Ou tout du moins, il faisait mine de se balader. En effet, il avait détecté une grande source d'énergie là où il avait passé pas mal de temps durant sa jeunesse en temps que Power Rangers. Il avait donc quitté Reefside pour venir jeter un coup d'œil.

« Ça va être quoi ce coup-ci ? De quelle couleur je vais être ? Violet ? Orange ? Rouge à pois verts ? Si ça se trouve, c'est Zordon qui est venu se venger qu'on l'est sacrifié pour nettoyer la galaxie ! Remarque, c'est lui qui a demandé. »

Au moment où il arriva là où s'était autrefois trouvée la base, il rencontra une barrière derrière laquelle on voyait les ruines du centre de commandes.

« Ouh là ! Ça, c'est bizarre…»

Il essaya a nouveau de traverser mais rien n'y fit. Il vit alors une brume noire passer a travers la barrière. Une partie s'enroula autour de lui puis repartit. Il n'eut pas de mal, mais, s'étant débattu pour s'en débarrasser, il trébucha et tomba dans le vide.

« Hé merde… lança-t-il… »

La chute s'accéléra, encore et encore. A mi-chemin, une sorte de petite comète fonça vers lui et atterrit dans sa main. Son morpher sa matérialisa et la pierre y entra. Sans y réfléchir, Tommy cria :

« Dino Thunder, power up ! »

Redevenu le ranger noir, il put se réceptionner sans finir étalé sur le sol. Il atterrit sur… Du métal… Du métal coloré.

« Alpha ? Eltare, c'est par là-haut tu sais ! Enfin bon, je suppose que ça a à voir avec cette brume. Allez, viens, je te ramène à la base. »

Il regarda l'état d'Alpha, en ruines.

« Tu veux que je te porte ? »

« Mmmmh… Encore cinq minutes, Hunter…

- Tu as un cours, Cam ! Tu es prof…

- Cette nuit, c'était toi, le prof… Je veux encore faire l'élève, murmura Cam, à demi réveillé.

- Cochon ! Dépravé ! Pervers ! »

Cam attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

« J'ai bien appris ma leçon ? »

Hunter ne répondit pas et le coucha sur le dos. Il commença à descendre en couvrant son torse de baisers. Il descendit, descendit encore. Quand il arriva au point fatidique, il releva la tête avec un sourire diabolique :

« Tu donnes ton cours à mes élèves et je te fais la totale… Où tu voudras… Quand tu voudras… Comme tu voudras… »

Cam bondit du lit, sauta dans ses vêtements et fonça vers la porte de la chambre.

« Ton morpher ! Les élèves vont vouloir le voir ! lui rappela Hunter. »

Cam revint sur ses pas, lui vola un baiser et prit son morpher. Il partit ensuite vers la salle de classe qui se trouvait dans un autre bâtiment de l'école. En effet, les professeurs vivaient dans l'école afin de pouvoir parer plus facilement à une éventuelle attaque. Cam n'eut donc qu'à se faufiler hors de la chambre. Hunter et lui ne souhaitaient pas se cacher mais ils ne voulaient pas encore annoncer qu'ils étaient en couple et donc ne souhaitaient pas se faire surprendre. Il voulait que ça soit dévoilé au grand jour, certes, mais par eux-mêmes et non des rumeurs.

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur d'autres ninjas expérimentés, dont une certaine Tori qui était déjà au courant et qui eut un sourire en coin en le voyant essayer d'être discret alors que la joie le transfigurait et lui faisait perdre ses facultés. Blake vint l'enlacer, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Tori ?

- Un couple qui vient de se former y'a peu de temps…

- Tu parles de mon frère et de Cam ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est mon frère. Je sais quand il est amoureux. Alors j'ai mené ma petite enquête !

- Et ça ne te fait rien que ce soit un homme ?

- Ben, non, du moment qu'il est heureux !

- T'es super comme mec !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

- Qui a dit que je t'aimais ?

- Tu vas voir toi ! lança Blake en l'entraînant dans la chambre, la portant comme un sac à patates. »

Le cours était commencé depuis une demi-heure. Cam leur faisait une démonstration. Il s'arrêta et demanda aux élèves s'ils avaient des questions. L'un d'eux demanda :

« On peut voir votre morpher ? »

Cam sourit, s'exécuta et le sortit. Il allait le faire passer quand une brume noire passa au-dessus d'eux. Une fois qu'elle eut passée, le morpher de Cam s'activa, tout comme celui de Hunter, venu au milieu de la foule pour surveiller le cours.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le sol trembla et se fendit sous les pieds de Cam. Hunter fonça sur Cam et le poussa loin de la faille. Cam s'en serait sûrement sorti tout seul mais la peur avait contraint le blond à sauver celui qu'il aimait.

Ils étaient à présent sur le sol, plein de poussière, Hunter couché sur Cam. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à perdre haleine (**je sais pas si ça se dit, mais c'est joli !**), de par la frayeur qu'ils avaient ressenti et la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils se regardèrent, se posant muettement la grande question : quand allaient-ils leur dire ? Les yeux des élèves étaient braqués sur eux, étant donné qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils gardaient cette position pour le moins inhabituelle. Ce fut Hunter qui leur expliqua, d'un commun accord avec Cam. Tori et Blake, eux aussi dans le public, souriaient.

« Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé, les interpella Hunter en se relevant et en aidant Cam à en faire autant. Cam aurait sûrement pu se sauver tout seul. (Il se passa une main derrière la tête, un peu gêné). Mais le fait est que je ressens beaucoup plus que de l'affection pour Cam…

- Et cette affection est réciproque, rajouta Cam. On ne savait pas ni quand ni comment vous le dire mais…

- Ils sont ensemble ! explosa Tori qui n'en pouvait plus. Et puis, ils font … mmmmpphhhh… »

Shane arriva par derrière et lui mit une main sur la bouche.

« Ça va, Tori ! Ils connaissent assez de détails. Tu veux que je raconte les bruits qu'on entend de ma chambre le soir ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« Bon, alors, calme-toi ! »

Elle acquiesça et un Blake pivoine souffla de soulagement.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, coupa Dustin, apparaissant à son tour, mais on a un autre problème. Lothor n'est plus dans son trou sous la terre mais ce tremblement de terre, c'était un signe. Il s'est passé exactement la même chose que lorsqu'il a été libéré de l'abysse du mal il y a deux ans. Même s'il est mort dans l'explosion du château de Mezogog, ce tremblement de terre n'est pas arrivé pour rien. Et nos morphers se sont réactivés alors qu'ils étaient morts. Il faut donc être sur nos gardes.

- Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ricana Cam. Mais tu es devenu responsable ? Je sais ! Tu n'es pas Dustin. Tu es un clone maléfique. Tu ne peux pas être calme, posé et responsable !

- Arrête, Cam ! Ne sape le peu d'autorité que j'ai…

- Le peu ? s'esclaffa Shane. Mais tu n'en as pas du tout.

- Allez, c'est bon, s'emporta Dustin. Tout le monde va se foutre de moi maintenant ! Ben, si c'est comme ça, je boude ! ».

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire puis applaudirent. Les professeurs ne comprirent pas pourquoi. Mais Cam et Hunter furent vite enlevés par la foule et félicités de toute part. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tori et Blake qui portant n'avait rien laissé paraître. Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences des élèves, en maudissant Marah et Kapri qui n'avaient encore pas pu tenir leur langue. Tori et Blake leur jetèrent un regard noir et meurtrier mais elles firent mine de ne rien voir.

Les félicitations furent cependant interrompues par un coup de fil destiné à Shane.

« Allo ?... Dr Oliver ?... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Alpha ? C'est quoi Alpha ?... Zordon ? Parlez moins vite s'il vous plaît… Vous voulez qu'on vienne ? Très bien, on arrive. »

Il raccrocha et dit :

« Bon, ben, je crois qui y'a du grabuge… Le Dr Oliver a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, ce qui veut dire que Mezogog est de nouveau vivant ou qu'un autre truc dans le même genre est né. Un truc qui nous concerne aussi…

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser les deux écoles sans protection ? s'inquiéta Tori

- Je crois qu'il est temps de tester nos deux meilleures recrues… Marah ? Kapri ?

- Non, c'est pas moi ! crièrent-elles en même temps.

- Après, on dit que je suis irresponsable… soupira Dustin.

- Marah, Kapri… Nous allons devoir nous absenter. Ça risque d'être long. Comme malgré vos nombreux défauts, vous êtes nos deux meilleures recrues, nous avions convenu que si nous devions reprendre le combat, vous seriez en charge de l'école Thunder. Vous vous sentez prêtes ?

- Euh non… confia Kapri.

- Vous êtes censés dire '_oui, nous protégerons cette école au péril de notre vie'_… leur dit remarquer Hunter.

- Euh : oui, nous protégerons cette école au péril de notre vie ! rectifièrent-elles.

- Bon, très bien, conclut Shane, peu rassuré. Que ce soit ici ou dans la Wind Ninja Academy, les cours sont maintenus mais l'état d'alerte est permanent. Entraînez-vous tant que vous le pouvez et dans le but de peut-être nous remplacer si nous mourrons au combat. Marah et Kapri seront dorénavant à la tête de cette école. Vous DEVEZ leur obéir… Sauf si elles font n'importe quoi. Dans ce cas, tuez-les !

- Non mais ça va pas ! hurla Kapri.

- Je déconnais ! Bon, pour ce qui est de la Ninja Academy, rien ne change. Sensei, le père de Cam, la dirigera. Sur ce : battez-vous pour votre planète ! »

Les cinq autre rangers acquiescèrent puis disparurent.

Conner était en train de rompre ave Krista, celle pour laquelle il s'était tant battu.

« Ecoute, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je te fais du mal en restant avec toi, je le vois bien. Tu le sens et tu es malheureuse. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça et te laisser te détruire.

- Tu as changé Conner… Tu n'es plus le petit connard de salaud d'enfoiré prétentieux, arrogant, imbu de lui-même, tête à claque, trop sûr de lui, énervant, misogyne…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris !

- Enfin, bref, tu n'es plus du tout celui qui m'a couru après pendant si longtemps. Mais c'est vrai : tu me fais du mal. Moi aussi, je préfère qu'on arrête là même si tu vas me manquer. »

Elle s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime Conner. Et je veux que tu sois heureux, même si ça doit être sans moi. Allez, va rejoindre Kira.

- Kira ? Mais c'est pas Kira…

- Qui alors ? Hayley ?

- Hayley ? Non ! Elle est trop vieille !

- Non… Il a une place bien plus grande dans mon cœur que tous mes amis…

- Alors, c'est un IL… Trent ?

- Non.

- le Dr Oliver ?

- Non plus.

- Ethan ?

- Non.

- Oh, et puis, je sais pourquoi je m'acharne… Je me fais du mal.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en l'enlaçant une dernière fois. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérite. »

Elle acquiesça en laissant couler ses larmes puis elle le repoussa gentiment. Il s'éloigna. Il alla ensuite retrouver Trent, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Elsa et Hayley pour une petite séance de souvenirs. Déjà deux ans…

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la base qui les avait accueillis durant leur combat contre Mezogog. Tous étaient là, sauf Anton qui était très pris et… Tommy ?

« Il va sûrement arriver, commenta Hayley. Ou alors, il s'est encore fait enrôler et il devenu le Ranger rouge, vert, blanc ou je ne sais quoi.

- Je sens une pointe de jalousie, non ? l'interrogea Kira.

- Ben oui, j'aurais bien aimé être le ranger rose…

- Rose ? s'étonna Kira. Mais c'est toujours celle qui a des gros seins et pas de cervelle.

- Ben, où est le problème ? demanda Conner. Elle remplirait parfaitement le rôle. »

Hayley ne dit rien et alla dans l'arrière-salle. Elle revint avec une hache.

« Redis ça pour voir, crâne de piaf ? »

Conner déglutit et partit en courant. Hayley le poursuivit. Trent alla faire du pop-corn et le groupe s'installa et observa.

« Vous allez pas m'aider ? les supplia Conner.

- La leçon du jour est : « réfléchis aux conséquences de tes actes », lui expliqua Elsa. Démerde-toi. »

Fort heureusement pour Conner, et au grand dépit de tous les autres, Tommy arriva… Ou tout du moins, le ranger noir arriva.

« Vous vous battrez après ! les houspilla Tommy. Aidez-moi à reconstruire Alpha. Il se passe des trucs bizarres. Alpha a peut-être des réponses.

- C'est quoi Alpha ? s'enquit Hayley en cachant le hache dans son dos. C'est ce tas de ferrailles ?

- Oui, il a du tomber da la base qui nous servaient de quartier général à moi et aux anciens Rangers.

- Elle n'avait pas été détruite ? demanda Ethan.

- C'est là le problème, expliqua Tommy. Une immense quantité d'énergie se dégage de cet endroit et un champ de force empêche de voir quoi de ce soit ou d'y pénétrer.

- Je vais chercher les outils ! lança Hayley, toute heureuse.

- Regardez-là, commenta Conner. On dirait une enfant à qui on a apporté un jouet.

- Oh, toi, p'tite bite, lança-t-elle de l'endroit où elle était, tu la fermes ou je te la coupe !

- C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage… ricana Tommy. »

Il reprit son apparence humaine. C'est alors que Kira posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous :

« Vous avez retrouvé vos pouvoirs ?

- Mais non, tu vois bien, se moqua Ethan. Il a acheté ce costume au supermarché !

- Bon, je rectifie : Comment avez-vous récupéré vos pouvoirs ? »

Il leur raconta sa promenade vers l'ancienne base, la brume, la chute et le retour de ses pouvoirs.

« Waw… Ça veut dire que Grande Bouche pleine de dents est de retour ? en conclut Trent.

- Peut-être, analysa Ethan. Ou alors, un truc encore plus vicieux qui nécessite de redevenir des Power Rangers a fait son apparition.

- En tout cas, ça veut dire que nous aussi, on a une pierre qui nous attend… conclut Kira. Puisqu'elles n'ont pas daigné revenir vers moi, on va devoir aller les voler au musée d'archéologie de Reefside.

- Oui, et il faut le faire avant que la chose qui nous menace ne le fasse puisque je suppose qu'il ou elle va nous empêcher de le faire.

- Mais pourquoi la votre est venu à vous ?

- Sûrement pour me protéger.

- Dans ce cas-là, on a qu'à se mettre en danger et elles viendront à nous, proposa Conner.

- Oui, bien sûr, confirma joyeusement Kira. Et si ça ne marche pas, tu mourras.

- Ah… Oui… »

Hayley arriva et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« T'inquiète, un peu de rembourrage et tu feras un très bon ranger rose sans cervelle.

- Tu crois ? »

Tous se passèrent une main sur le visage puis Hayley reprit la parole en disant :

« Bon, on le répare, le tas de ferraille ? »

**TBC**

Fin de la première partie ! CE coup-ci, j'ai de l'avance ! C'est écrit jusqu'à la fin de la cinquième partie et j'ai même les parties 6 et 7 écrite à moitié !


	2. Phase 2 La vérité

Et voilà la partie deux, pleines de longues explications qui remettent en cause pas mal d'acquis du début de Power Rangers !

****

**Power Rangers Last Standing Warriors**

_Phase 2 : Vérité_

Cinq heures plus tard, et sept vaillants combattants autour d'Alpha, il était presque remonté et réparé… enfin ce, jusqu'à ce que Conner prenne un outil et dise :

« C'est quoi, ça ?

- Un marteau, mon petit ! se moqua Tommy.

!- Et ça fait quoi si je tape là ? demanda-t-il en tapant sur le corps d'Alpha. »

Un immense cratère se forma sur le corps du pauvre robot. Hayley se retourna, du feu dans les yeux, et l'attrapa par les cheveux tout en lui tirant la tête en arrière :

« Ce que ça fait ? Ça réduit à néant cinq heures de boulot ! Alors, tu vas là-bas, tu joues avec tes cubes ou avec ta bite… ET TU NE T'APPROCHES PLUS D'ICI ! C'est clair ?

- Oui, mam… Euh Hayley. »

Elle le poussa sans ménagement loin de la 'table d'opération'. Tous la regardèrent.

« C'est bon, je vais me calmer… »

Puis, se retournant :

« Oh puis non, je vais aller le tuer… »

Tommy la retint :

« D'abord tu remontes Alpha. Après, tu démontes Conner.

- Ok ok… »

Une autre heure plus tard, elle remit Alpha 5 en route en insérant un disque de données dans son dos. Alpha s'éveilla lentement.

« Aïe aïe aïe j'ai du vous causer du souci !

- Non, t'inquiète pas Alpha, le rassura Tommy.

- Désolé pour le retard mais tu peux t'en prendre à l'autre là-bas, il a tapé sur ton ventre avec un marteau pour voir ce que ça faisait. »

Alpha ne dit rien, se le va et alla vers Conner. Il se plaça devant lui et lui décocha un coup de poing. Puis il lui tendit la main :

« Bonjour, je suis Alpha 5. »

Il lui tendit la main. Conner la serra, se servant de son autre main pour se tenir le nez. Après les présentations et un rapide résumé de l'histoire des premiers rangers, Alpha se figea :

« Je reçois une communication… Elle provient de ce petit con Alpha 6… Il nous demande de venir… Le retrouver… Lui et Dimitria… Il m'emmerde… Dans une nouvelle base… Il téléportera les Ninja Rangers qui devaient venir ici… Si nous sommes d'accord, nous serons téléportés… Maintenant ! »

La téléportation fut immédiate.

Ils atterrirent dans une copie conforme de la base où Tommy avait évolué pendant de nombreuses années. Dimitria se trouvait dans le fameux tube de verre. Alpha 6 était là aussi, avec son mauvais caractère.

« Alpha 5, tu t'es encore fait démonté !

- Aïe aïe aïe… Je vais devoir me le supporter celui-là…

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, celui-là ?

- Aïe aïe aïe… Oui, il te dit qu'il t'emmerde, tas de boulons.

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Hum hum… coupa Dimitria. Si je vous ai appelé, ce n'est pas pour vous chamailler. On a un problème. Et un gros. Mais attendons quelques secondes, les Power Rangers qui vous ont précédés vont arriver. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Les six ninjas furent téléportés à ce moment-là.

« Euh, j'ai vu tellement de trucs bizarres, je devrais même plus m'inquiéter, déclara Shane.

- Mais c'est la base des premiers Power Rangers ! s'extasia Cam en commençant a toucher à tout. Et vous êtes Alpha 5 et 6 ! Et vous Dimitria !

- Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? s'étonna Kira. Tu serais pas entré en contact avec le Morphing Grid…

- Si, il m'a même laissé télécharger l'ensemble de l'histoire des Power Rangers sur mon ordinateur. Pourquoi ? Vous aussi ?

- Oui, on a vu les Space Patrol Delta ! Y ont la classe ! Et le vert, qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant !

- C'est clair ! s'extasia Cam à son tour. Si ça se passait pas dans le future, je quitterai Hunter pour lui. »

Hunter grogna :

« Il est où ce vert ? Je vais aller lui refaire le portrait !

- Il n'y aura pas de vert, lança Dimitria. »

Mais personne ne l'écouta…

« Les SPD n'existeront pas… »

Mais non, ils continuaient à raconter des conneries…Ce coup-ci, Dimitria s'énerva :

« Oh, les nazes ! On va tous crever ! »

Plus un bruit. Tous la fixèrent.

« Ça y est, vous m'écoutez ? Je disais que le cour du temps a été changé. Ce qui se passe n'aurait jamais du se produire. Les Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta, contrairement à ceux que vous avez pu voir, n'existeront pas. Zordon n'aurait jamais du reconstruire ses forces si vite. Nous savions que cela se produirait mais nous pensions que ce serait dans des dizaines de milliers d'années. Il a réussi à se dissimuler et même à passer inaperçu aux yeux du Morphing Grid. L'histoire du monde est en suspens. Ce que vous allez affronter…

- Tiens, t'es passé à 'vous', trouillarde ! se moqua Dustin.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, gros demeuré ! Je suis dans un tube ! Tu veux que j'enfile un costume de Power Ranger sur le tube ?

- Ça pourrait être drôle !

- Des fois, j'aimerais bien devenir méchante, moi aussi… Enfin bon, laissez-moi reprendre depuis le début. Ça va être long et compliqué, je vous préviens.

- T'as compris, Conner ? ricana Hayley. Tu peux aller jouer, les grandes personnes vont discuter entre elles.

- Ta gueule, Barbie… »

Hayley ne trouva rien à redire.

« Bon, donc je reprends. Moi, c'est Dimitria, je suis un être inter-dimensionnel comme Zordon. Je viens d'Eltare, et pas de la planète bizarre dont je vous ai parlé quand je suis arrivé la première fois. Finir dans un tube, c'est ce qui arrive aux sages sur Eltare quand ils meurent. Cela permet de conserver leurs connaissances et d'en faire bénéficier les générations suivantes.

- Quelle âge tu as ? demanda Tori.

- 12292 ans. Zordon, lui, date d'un peu avant mais on n'a perdu son âge exacte.

- … (mutisme général)

- Zordon est le premier eltarien à être devenu un être inter-dimensionnel. Cependant, personne n'avait soupçonné quel être maléfique il était. Il a réussi toute sa vie à tromper les juges qui devait juger si oui ou non il serait le premier à devenir un tel être. Il a toujours réussi à se faire passer pour quelqu'un de bon. A la base, un eltarien qui atteignait un tel niveau de conscience devait recevoir de grands pouvoirs. Zordon était donc très puissant quand il s'est élevé. Trop puissant. Il a décimé une bonne partie de la population d'Eltare et réduit à néant le prototype qui lui avait conféré ces pouvoirs après sa mort. Il a même décimé les scientifiques qui avaient participé au projet pour que personne ne puisse accéder, comme lui, à un tel niveau de conscience. Enfin, tous sauf un. Un seul des scientifiques a survécu et il a rejoint les cinq magiciens les plus puissants d'Eltare. Il les a guidé, leur dévoilant les faiblesses de Zordon et leur fournissant les armes nécessaires pour le combattre et se défendre. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont pu l'affaiblir… Mais pas le vaincre.

- Et là, le scientifique a créé les Power Rangers ? tenta Dustin.

- Non, crétin. Ils se sont sacrifiés. Ils se sont séparés de toute leur magie et leur énergie vitale pour la focaliser sur Zordon. Ils sont morts. Mais pas Zordon. Au lieu de le tuer, ça n'a fait que sceller son côté maléfique. C'est à partir de là qu'il est devenu bon. Cependant, juste avant ça, il a libéré une onde maléfique sur tout l'univers. C'est ainsi que sont nés tous les monstres qui ont existé par la suite : Bansheera, Mondo, Divatox… Divatox qui est ma sœur d'ailleurs. Mais bon, c'est hors de propos.

- Et après, quand Zordon il est devenu gentil, il a créé les Power Rangers ?

- T'y tiens, hein ? Bon, après cela, Zordon est donc devenu bon. Il a pu constater l'étendue des dégâts. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il a aidé le scientifique à recréer la machine permettant de conserver l'esprit des Eltariens morts. Ils ont donc transformé tous les morts récents en êtres inter-dimensionnels afin qu'ils puissent guider le peuple et l'empêcher de recommencer une telle chose. Il a ensuite reconstruit la planète, toujours grâce à ses pouvoirs. Puis, Dustin va être content, il a créé les Power Rangers. Il leur a donné les armes laissés par les défunts magiciens en souvenir d'eux. Cette toute première génération a défendu Eltare jusqu'à la mort contre Rita Repulsa. Ils ont réussis à l'enfermer dans une jolie boîte. Mais il y avait d'autres monstres et Zordon savait que beaucoup d'entre eux s'en prendraient à la Terre ainsi qu'au reste de l'univers.

- Pourquoi Zordon ne les a pas détruit avec ses super pouvoirs ?

- Parce que la machine du scientifique avait été modifiée. Elle ne conservait plus que la conscience des défunts et ne leur fournissait plus de pouvoirs afin d'éviter tout débordement. Et Zordon a tenu à tester la machine. Ainsi, ses pouvoirs ont été réduits à néant selon sa propre volonté. Il tenait à être l'égal des autres êtres et à ne plus jamais pouvoir faire le mal avec ces pouvoirs.

- Quel altruiste ! s'extasia Hayley.

- Arrête d'employer des mots que tu ne comprends pas ! ricana Conner.

- La ferme, ne reporte pas ton ignorance sur moi !

- Mais euh !

- Hum hum… coupa Dimitria. C'est pas terminé. Ensuite, Zordon est parti sur terre avec un certain Alpha 5 et les pouvoirs des cinq défunts rangers et il a attendu que les monstres en question attaquent. Après, vous connaissez la suite : Angel Grove, les cinq clowns en costume, Rita, Zedd, Rita et Zedd, Mondo, Divatox, Astronema, le mort de Zordon… Le problème, c'est là. La mort de Zordon n'en est pas une… Seul son côté bénéfique a été détruit quand son tube a été brisé. Son côté maléfique s'en est donc trouvé libéré. Et depuis lors, il a passé son temps à se reconstruire. Le problème est qu'il n'aurait pas du se reconstruire si vite… Il est probable qu'il ait absorbé une quantité considérable de forces maléfiques mineures pour se régénérer plus vite, pouvoir se dissimuler et surtout retrouver une partie de ses pouvoirs.

- Pitié, dites-moi que c'est fini ! supplia Hunter. Euh… Cam ? Cam !

- ZZZzzz… Hmmm? Oh, mince… Désolé, on a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… Enfin, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je ne voulais pas dire que lui et moi on a… Enfin… Je m'enfonce, là !

- Oui, je suis d'accord, reprit Dimitria.

- Et pourquoi il ne nous a pas raconté ça ? demanda Tommy. Il nous a menti !

- Vous auriez accepté le pouvoir d'un gars qui a décimé une planète, même s'il était devenu vraiment bon ?

- Non.

- Alors, tu as ta réponse. Ces quelques modifications étaient nécessaires… C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai dit que je venais d'une autre planète qu'Eltare. Je voulais éviter les questions. Bon, désolé, mais il reste le présent de l'histoire. D'après ce qu'a constaté Tommy (et oui, on a tout vu !) et ce qu'Alpha 5 a vu et voudra bien nous dire, la base qui a hébérgé Tommy et ses amis a été reconstruire par Zordon. Et c'est Zordon qui l'a fait avec les pouvoirs qu'il a récupéré. Il ne les a pas tous récupéré mais voyez ce qu'il a fait avec le peu qu'il a pu reconstruire. Il a reconstruit la base, recréé Alpha 5…

- Et il a réuni les cinq rangers originaux… ajouta Alpha 5. Il prévoyait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour les soumettre. Ensuite, il voulait recréer leurs médaillons pour avoir cinq rangers sous ses ordres. Mais dans son délire, il m'a recréé tel que j'ai toujours été, c'est-à-dire…

- Con comme un manche ! continua Alpha 6.

- Ta gueule, pâle copie de moi ! Il m'a recréé comme à l'origine, c'est-à-dire bon. J'ai fait style que je le servais et dès que j'ai pu, j'ai essayé de libérer les rangers. Mais il m'a vu. Après, je me suis enfui et je suis tombé dans son piège. Il voulait juste s'amuser avec moi. Il a fait en sorte que je sorte par un conduit d'aération qui débouchait sur le vide… Je vous laisse imaginer la suite…

- La situation est donc grave, conclut Dimitria. Car ça ne s'arrête pas là. Zordon a libéré une onde maléfique qui a ramené à la vie tous les démons et monstres que vous avez combattus de Rita à Mezogog.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs, comprit Tommy.

- Et nous, les nôtres, ajouta Cam. Est-ce qu'il en est de même pour les autres générations de Rangers.

- Non, répondit Alpha 5. Zordon a volé tous les morphers des générations précédentes pour pouvoir recréer les médaillons. Seul vous et les Power Rangers Wild force ont gardé leurs pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kira.

- Sûrement parce qu'il veut s'amuser, comprit Elsa. Il veut tuer une partie des Power Rangers de ses propres mains, les voir souffrir, saigner, hurler…

- Elsa, l'empêcha de continuer Tommy. Tu es un gentille maintenant. Je me suis pas fiancée à la Morticia Adams que j'ai combattu pendant si longtemps…

- Excuse-moi Tommy. Des fois, ça me submerge. Surtout quand je pense à cette pouffe de Kimberly…

- Au fait, où sont les Wild Force ? demanda Shane.

- Merde, les Wild force ! se rappela brusquement Dimitria. Ils sont en train de se faire rétamer par le maître des Orgs.

- Faut peut-être aller les aider ? suggéra Conner.

- Et avec quoi, kamikaze ? l'engueula Kira. On a pas de pouvoirs.

- Bien vu, Avril Lavigne ! la félicita Ethan.

- Toi, appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te fais bouffer ta console.

- Oh, mais elle s'énerve, Avri… »

Et un coup de poing, un !

« Mais elle est tarée !

- Tu l'as cherché, fit remarquer Tommy. Je crois que le plus simple, c'est que les Shane et les autres aillent se battre. Moi, j'aiderais Kira, Ethan, Trent et Conner à voler les dino jams au musée d'archéologie.

- C'est parti ! Dino thunder, power up !

- Ninja Storm, ranger form !

- Thunder Storm, Ranger Form !

- Green Samurai, Ranger Form ! »

Une fois transformés, ils demandèrent à être téléportés. Mais une question turlupinait Hayley :

« Y font comment sans Zords ? Le maître des Orgs, il est un peu grand d'après ce qu'on voit sur les écrans.

- Pas de souci. Les Wild Force ont leurs Zords intacts. Vous prendrez le contrôle d'un autre de leur Megazord. A deux Megazords, vous devriez y arriver. En plus, si Animus est de bonne humeur, il viendra vous aider. Mais quand il est pas content, il reprend tous les Zords aussi…

- Génial ! s'extasia Cam. Je crois que je vais aller réparer le Samurai Star Megazord.

- Tu veux pas reconstruire nos Zords aussi ?

- Je peux réparer, Shane, pas faire des miracles… Ce ne sont même plus des tas de ferrailles vos Zords, c'est du compost…

- Donc, tu n'en es pas capable ?

- Exactement, Shane ! Si tu croyais que me traiter d'incompétent suffira à ce que j'essaie de les reconstruire, tu te trompes ! Au contraire ! Bon, sur ce, je vais me battre. »

Les autres le suivirent, un peu dégoûtés, il faut le dire. Dimitria les téléporta en leur expliquant qu'ils étaient en communication entre eux dorénavant et avec les différentes bases qu'ils avaient fréquentés (le Ninja Ops qui avait été reconstruit au cas où), la base des Dino Thunder et la nouvelle base dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement.

Après ces explications, ils furent téléportés.

TBC

Fin de la deuxième partie ! Je sais, les persos sont pas du tout comme ça dans la série, mais c'est pas plus drôle comme ça ? Comment ça, non !

Dans la suie, vous verrez, que même face à un monstre très laid, on peut être très con, dépravé et faire n'importe quoi !

A bientôt !


	3. Phase 3 On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu

Le titre dit tout : comment se battre avec des Zords qui ne sont pas à soi en sachant que si on perd, on aura plus de robots pour se battre et que donc, ce sera la fin du monde ?

****

****

**Power Rangers Last Standing Warriors**

_Phase 3 : On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a…_

« Avec mon sceptre, je vais court-circuiter le système d'alarme.

Le Dr O. lança son attaque et une fois fait, cela enclencha le système d'alarme.

« Bravo, Docteur O ! l'applaudit Ethan. Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à aller se servir très vite et se transformer pour qu'on puisse faire croire qu'on était là pour arrêter les voleurs. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Tommy brisa la glace et chacun prit sa gemme. Puis très vite, chacun cria :

« Dino Thunder, power up !

- White Thunder, transform ! »

A ce moment-là, des gardes arrivèrent.

« Les Power Rangers ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous poursuivions les voleurs qui ont attaqués ce musée. Malheureusement, nous sommes arrivés trop tard, et ils se sont emparés des quatre gemmes préhistoriques qui se trouvaient là, expliqua Tommy en désignant l'endroit où se trouvaient les Dino Jams quelque minutes auparavant.

- Merci, Rangers ! Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants pour la protection que vous nous apportez. »

Les rangers partirent. Une fois hors de vue des gardes, ces derniers se regardèrent, intrigués.

« Mais, comment y savaient qui y'avait plus que quatre gemmes alors qu'ils sont arrivés après le cambriolage ? dit l'un.

- T'inquiète, c'est les Power Rangers, y savent tous…

- Mouais… »

Ils regardèrent tout de même la vidéo de surveillance. Très vite, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent ce qui s'était réellement passé.

« Merde, c'est eux les Rangers ? Ben, pour des justiciers, y se font pas chier ! »

Le combat faisait rage. Le Wild Force Megazord menaçait de se désassembler d'un moment à l'autre tant les animaux qui le composaient étaient épuisés.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il est increvable ! lança Merrick du Predazord.

- Oui, comme toi ! ricana Taylor.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda Merrick, sur la défensive.

- Je sais pas ! Demande à Shayla !

- Oh, ça va, c'est une erreur de jeunesse !

- De jeunesse ? Mais t'as vingt-deux ans ! s'étonna Cole.

- Oh, en rajoute pas, Tarzan ! »

Le Maître des Orgs les rappela à l'ordre en prenant leurs deux Megazords en en les tapant l'un contre l'autre.

« Aïe ! Bobo ! geignit Merrick.

- Tiens prends ça ! C'est pour avoir tapé la chochotte ! le coupa Cole en lui balançant un coup de poing ».

Le Maître des Orgs répondit en arrachant l'ours blanc qui formait le bras qui venait de le frapper.

A ce moment-là, les Power Rangers Ninja Storm arrivèrent.

« On peut vous aider ? demanda Cam.

- Oui ! répondit Cole en s'éjectant hors du Wild Force Megazord. Vous avez des Zords ?

- Euh, non ! Ils ont été détruits ! expliqua Shane. »

Cole se retint de pouffer.

« Pas de Zords ? Et ça s'appelle des Power Rangers…

- Hé ho Tarzan ! le houspilla Taylor. Tu joueras les êtres supérieurs si on est toujours vivant dans une heure ! Appelle le Congazord et vite !

- Et comment, frigide ? J'ai qu'un Crystal Saber ! Et on peut invoquer qu'un Zord à la fois. »

Taylor descendit à son tour. Elle commença par lui mettre un coup de poing.

« Et d'une, je suis pas frigide ! Et de deux, va sur l'Animarium avec les Rangers et demande aux Zords de descendre par eux-mêmes ! »

Cole acquiesça, peu convaincu… Il emmena tout de même les six rangers sur l'Animarium. Il leur expliqua la situation.

« On a besoin de vous maintenant ! Il nous faut un troisième Megazord ! »

Les Zords refusèrent.

« S'il vous plaît ! Et si je me mets à genou ? »

Les Zords le laissèrent faire puis refusèrent de nouveau.

« Et si Shayla vient chanter avec Merrick ? »

Nouveau refus.

« Et si Shayla vient faire un showcase privé en sous-vêtements ? »

Les Zords lui firent répéter la proposition. Cole confirma et jura sur sa bonne foi qu'elle le ferait. Les Zords foncèrent sur Terre sauf un : le rhinocéros… Cole comprenant le langage des animaux, il l'écouta :

« Toi, tu veux Merrick en sous-vêtement ? Très bien, tu auras Merrick… Niark Niark… »

Le Rhino partit sur Terre avec les autres.

« Moi qui croyait qu'on était complètement jetés… commenta Tori. Vous nous battez…

- Et attendez que je le dise aux deux lapins… Ça va être drôle ! Enfin, si on est toujours vivants… »

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence, un peu apeurés tout de même… Puis ils redescendirent sur Terre. Le Congazord se forma avec le rhino, le tatou, le gorille, la girafe et le cerf. Les six ninja rangers pénétrèrent dans le Megazord… Et se trouvèrent bien cons…

« Ben, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Cam.

- Arrête, lança Blake, effrayée. Là, tu devrais dire : je vais trouver comment ça marche parce que je suis un génie ».

- Ben, tu sais, je suis humain. Et là, je suis perdu…

- Et on fait quoi ? demanda Tori. On va se faire buter si on fait rien…

- Vous pourriez vous battre ? suggéra Alyssa.

- Et comment ? demanda Shane.

- Les Wild Zords ont promis de vous aider. Ce sont des animaux avec une conscience. Ils entendent ce que vous leur dîtes ! Ils ont cœur, une vie, des sentiments. Ils sont parfois tristes, malheureux, heureux…

- Alyssa, on s'en tape de ça ! coupa Taylor. Ce que Barbie essaie de dire avec beaucoup de mal, c'est que les Zords comprennent ce que vous dites. Ordonnez et ils obéiront !

- Ok ! acquiesça Shane. »

Mais ce fut Dustin qui se lança, en bon sauvage qu'il était :

« Allez, le cerf ! Bute-le et que ça saute ! Allez, au trot ! »

Le cerf ne broncha pas mais éjecta Dustin, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait effectivement un cœur et qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Il le fit ensuite remonter. Dustin ne dit plus rien. Shane ordonna plus gentiment et le cerf obéit. Il ouvrit la pince que formaient ses cornes et enserra le maître des Orgs. Celui-ci fut immobilisé et le Wild Force Megazord utilisa son épée… qui se brisa…

« Tenez bon ! demanda Cole. On appelle l'éléphant ! »

C'est ce que les Wild Rangers firent. Une fois de plus, ils tentèrent de tuer leur ennemi mais l'épée formée par la trompe de l'éléphant rebondit avec une telle violence que le Wild Force Megazord la lâcha.

C'est alors que le maître des Orgs repoussa le Congazord d'un coup de pied, se dégageant de son étreinte. Puis il ramassa l'épée. Il força l'éléphant, ou tout du moins sa trompe, à rester dans sa main. Puis il bombarda de coups le Wild Force Megazord, tant et si bien que celui-ci se sépara. Il en fit de même avec le Predazord. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le Congazord.

« Cette fois, on ne joue plus ! s'énerva Cam. Les Wild Rangers, essayez de former un autre Megazord, on a besoin d'être au moins deux. Ce serait mieux si on était trois. Moi, je vais tester ma petite invention. Prenez un Zord et faites lui lancer la tête de l'éléphant sur Géant Vert comme ça il pourra se reconstituer et se mettre à l'abri. »

Le Lion s'en chargea et ainsi l'éléphant put se reconstituer et se libérer de l'emprise du maître des Orgs

Cam sortit alors son sabre et parla dedans :

« Sphères du pouvoir ! »

Tous un tas de lumières colorés vinrent se regrouper dans son sceptre.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda Hunter.

- Les sphères d'énergie, mon chéri ! Ce sont les seules choses dont j'avais encore les plans. Je les avais reconstruites pour nous au départ, pour nous servir d'armes. Je voulais les répliquer à grande échelle et à taille humaine pour que les élèves de l'école est tous des armes. Mais avec ces Megazords et la force de mon sabre, on va faire mieux ! »

Il observa les autres rangers. Cole cria : « Falcon Summon, Archer Mode ! Falcon Zord, descend ! »

Le Faucon descendit et se combina avec les Zords tenant encore debout : le loup, le requin marteau et le bison, formant le Isis Megazord. Il put ainsi repousser l'ennemi

« Il en faut un troisième ! ordonna Cam. Ce Animus dont on nous a parlé, y pourrait pas se montrer ?

- Oh ben ça, tu sais… expliqua Cole. Y vient quand y veut. Et quand ça lui prend, y nous reprend les Zords… »

Cependant, comme on parlait du loup, il arriva fait du lion sombre, du condor azur, du léopard fauve, du requin-scie et du bison d'embrun.

« Pitié : supplia Max. Laisse-nous au moins un Zord… »

Animus ne dit rien et désigna le Congazord.

« Je crois qu'il en a après nous, comprit Hunter.

- Il veut que je mette mon plan à exécution, expliqua Cam. Très bien : Sphères d'énergie un, deux, et trois, activation ! »

Trois lumières sortirent de son sceptre. L'une alla se placer dans sa main et les deux autres allèrent directement rejoindre les cockpits des deux autres Megazords.

« Placez les disques sur le systèmes d'alimentation ! expliqua le ranger vert… enfin sauf Animus qui a pas de rangers en lui… Mais qui est vivant… Mais sans rangers en lui… Enfin bref… »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ainsi, trois sphères apparurent devant chacun des Megazords, s'ouvrirent et libérèrent le Serpent Sword, le Ram Hammer et le Turtle Mace. Le Congazord changea l'un de ses bras et prit l'ours blanc, le seul encore en état de se battre, à la place du cerf. **(Ben oui, le cerf, c'est une pince au bout ! Comment vous voulez qu'ils tiennent une arme avec !)**

Cam fit attraper la Tortue au Congazord puis l'activa. Il la lança sur le maître des Orgs en déroulant la chaîne. Celui-ci fut enchaîné. Il cria ensuite à Animus d'attaquer. Celui-ci fonça sur celui qui l'avait tué par deux fois déjà et le frappa une multitude de fois avec le bélier. Ceci eut pour effet de fissurer sa carapace. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de l'Isis Megazord d'attaquer avec le serpent. Le maître étant toujours immobilisé et blessé, il n'eut qu'à planter son épée en lui pour en finir définitivement.

Le maîtres des Orgs tomba et explosa avec une telle violence qu'Animus et l'Isis Megazord durent se séparer. Seul le Congazord resta debout, ayant subi moins de dégâts.

« Heureusement qu'on était pas en pleine ville… souffla Taylor. J'aime pas la soupe aux tripailles et au sang… On est où au fait ?

- A Angel Grove ! expliqua Dimitria, directement dans leur casques. Ils sembleraient que Zordon soit nostalgique… Remarquez, moi aussi vu que notre base est aussi à Angel Grove… Vous devez vous demander qui je suis…

- Oui, en effet !

- Accepteriez-vous d'être téléportés dans notre base afin d'être mis au courant de ce qui se passe ?

- Oui, plutôt ! répondit Cole. Et téléportez Shayla aussi !

- Hé ! Regardez ! coupa Dustin. C'est quoi ces points colorés qui arrivent ? »

En effet, cinq lumières fonçaient droit sur eux au même moment où les cinq Dino Rangers furent téléportés sur le champ de bataille, par l'intermédiaire d'un des Alpha. Tous les Rangers, y compris les Dino Rangers, virent ses cinq formes se poser et devenir les cinq premiers rangers qui avaient défendu Angel Grove.

Tommy resta bouche bée, même si on ne pouvait pas bien s'en rendre compte à travers son casque. Il fonça tout de même vers eux… Ou plus précisément vers l'une d'entre elles… Une fois arrivé devant elle, il retira son casque. Elle en fit autant :

« Tu vas sûrement me blesser à mort, Kim, mais sache que je te ramènerai de notre côté, quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! Tu es celle que j'ai toujours ai… »

Elle ne le laissa pas en dire plus et l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit au baiser…

Devant les écrans, Elsa regardait la scène du baiser. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle sentit juste un vieux sentiment l'envahir.

« Les fiançailles sont rompus, Tommy ».

… Le baiser dura quelques secondes puis elle lui mit un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe.

« Désolé, t'es trop moche ! »

Puis, elle sortit son arc et lui tira une flèche dans le bras. Kira courut pour l'aider. Elle le força à reculer pour ne pas être plus gravement blessé.

Les cinq rangers appelèrent ensuite leurs Zords : le mastodonte, le ptérodactyle, le tricératops, le tigre à dent de sabre et le tyrannosaure.

Ensuite, tout alla très vite. Ils formèrent le Megazord, rouèrent de coup le Congazord puis l'achevèrent d'un coup d'épée. Le Congazord dut se séparer à son tour, suivant la trace des deux autres Megazords.

« Au revoir, les nazes ! lança Jason. On s'appelle et se fait une bouffe ? »

Puis, ils disparurent, emmenant leur Megazord avec eux.

**TBC**

Fin de la partie trois ou comment passer d'une victoire à une défaite… Ou comment se faire émasculer en une leçon…

Bref, ça avance tout doucement ! Dans la partie 4, va y avoir du grabuge aussi ! Vous verrez bien…


	4. Phase 4 Retour de bâton

**Power Rangers Last Standing Warriors**

_Phase 4 : Retour de bâton_

Les Rangers n'eurent d'autres choix que de renvoyer les Zords sur l'Animarium.

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle se faire battre ! commenta Dustin. Au moins, Géant Vert est mort…

- Ouais, faut positiver la chose ! commenta Max. Mais quand même, la catole que s'est pris le Congazord.

- Au fait, on s'est pas présentés, pensa Cole. Nous sommes les Wild Rangers. »

Chacun en fit autant et raconta un peu de son histoire, bien que Les Ninja Rangers et les Dino Rangers se connaissaient déjà. Une fois fait, les Wild Rangers furent invités à se faire téléporter auprès de Dimitria pour, je cite, « une histoire très longue et chiante comme la pluie ».

Le seul un peu réticent à y aller était celui dont les lèvres avaient encore le goût d'un certain ranger rose. Néanmoins, contraint et forcé par ses obligations de Ranger, il prononça comme tous les autres le fameux « Power Down ! » et recouvra sa forme humaine.

Puis il furent téléportés.

oOo

La base devenait étroite pour autant de rangers, de robots, de civils ainsi qu'une princesse.

« Bravo, rangers ! Vous n'avez pas détruit la moitié de la ville ! Ça relève du miracle.

- Ils n'étaient pas dans la ville ! lui rappela Alpha 6.

- Ah oui, c'est pour ça ! comprit-elle. Enfin, toujours est-il que ça fait un de moins. Bon, pour ce qui est des Wild Rangers, je vais vous expliquer ce qui se passe et ce que nous savons jusqu'à présent.

- Attends ! la coupa Elsa. J'ai quelque chose à dire à mon futur mari. »

Elle s'approcha avec un grand sourire de son mari.

« Je t'en veux pas ! expliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne suis même pas en colère. »

Là, son sourire se modifia. Tout en lui mettant un magistral coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, elle rectifia :

« En fait, je suis furieuse ! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha du tableau de commandes et se téléporta à Reefside. Une fois arrivé là-bas, elle murmura :

« Il est temps de faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps. »

Elle se dirigea vers chez Tommy.

oOo

Kira s'approcha de Tommy et l'aida à sa relever. Trent tiqua, comme toujours quand il la voyait s'accrocher eu Dr Oliver alors que lui l'aimait tant.

« Ça va, Dr O. ?

- Oui, je viens juste de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.

- Ça, c'est s…

- Ta gueule Conner, lança Tommy. »

Conner ferma effectivement sa gueule, au grand plaisir de beaucoup de gens.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, Tommy, déclara sincèrement Dimitria. Je dois néanmoins faire le point avec vous sur pas mal de choses dont entre autre les Zords, tes pouvoirs Tommy, les Rangers qui vous ont attaqués… Ne fais pas cette tête Tommy, tu ne vas pas perdre tes pouvoirs encore une fois…

- Ah, c'est bon alors. Parce que c'est vraiment tout ce qui me reste…

- Commençons par les Zords. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'en plus des Wild Zords, certains des anciens Zords utilisés par les Rangers qui n'ont pas été détruits sont à votre disposition : Le Zeo Megazord, le Super Zeo Megazord, Le Red Battlezord, le Warrior Wheel, le Ninja Megazord, le Shogun Megazord, le Falconzord, le Dragonzord et le Tigerzord.

- Mais il était en pièces détachés, le Tigerzord ! s'étonna Tommy.

- On a pris la peine de le reconstruire parce qu'à lui seul, c'est un Megazord. Et puis il était pas en miettes mais juste démantibulé.

- On a aussi le Dragozord, rajouta Trent. Et les Zords auxiliaires. Enfin, théoriquement… J'en ai revu aucun depuis notre dernier combat.

- Et bientôt, ajouta Cam, nous disposerons à nouveau du Samurai Star Megazord. Il a encore besoin de quelques réparations. Les Power Spheres sont opérationnels aussi et devraient pouvoir être utilisés avec n'importe quel Zord.

- Mais, coupa Tommy, tu as parlé du Dragonzord. Comment on pourrait l'utiliser ? Le Dragonzord a tout juste assez d'énergie pour rester immergé sous l'eau. Et puis, les autres Zords dont tu as parlé, comment on pourrait les appeler sans les anciens pouvoirs dont je disposais ?

- C'est pour ça que je te parlais de tes pouvoirs Tommy. Tu disposes de plusieurs morphers en tant que ranger vert, blanc et Zeo rouge. Ils ont été désactivés puisque d'autres générations de rangers ont pris ta place. Mais nous avons parlé avec Hayley d'un projet visant à les fondre avec ton dino morpher.

- Ben oui, expliqua Hayley. Parce que quatre morphers sur le bras, c'est moche.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça apporterai ? Plus de puissance ?

- En théorie non, continua Hayley. Mais avec un seul morpher tu pourras prendre n'importe quel forme de ranger que tu as été ou te séparer en quatre rangers distincts. Ça te donnerait un avantage sur tes ennemis dans la mesure où tu pourrais disposer de plus d'armes et créer un effet de surprise constant. Et surtout tu pourrais appeler n'importe lequel de tes anciens Zords et même le Zeo Megazord, le Super Zeo Megazord et le Battlezord.

- Mais je croyais que mon médaillon de ranger vert avait été détruit.

- Oui, mais la technologie a évolué. On pourra le recréer.

- En fait, annonça Alpha, il a déjà été recréé. Ainsi que ton médaillon de ranger blanc.

- Donc, si j'avais pas voulu, ça aurait été pareil ?

- C'est un peu ça, oui, confirma Alpha 6.

- Et mon job consiste à vous ramener mes morphers de chez moi ?

- Oui. Cela nous permettra de pouvoir déstabiliser l'ennemi et de disposer de plus de Zords si certains venaient à être détruits, conclut Dimitria. Par contre, seul toi pourra les appeler et seulement quand tu disposeras de tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Pour ce qui est des Ninja et Shogun Zords, par contre, c'est Ninjor qui les garde dans son temple. Il ne souhaite pas nous en faire disposer. A mon avis, faut aller là-bas et vous battre avec lui pour lui prouver votre valeur ou un truc dans le genre…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tommy.

- Dieu seul le sait… C'est Ninjor, tu sais… Enfin bref, pour en revenir à nos ennemis, il faut que vous sachiez que tous les ennemis qui ont peuplé cette terre n'ont pas été recréés. Seuls les grands méchants du type Divatox ou Bansheera ont été ramenés à la vie. Pas de Goldar ou de Vexacus ou de choses comme ça… De même, Astronema est resté Karone dans la mesure où elle a été un ranger. Ses pouvoirs, même si Zordon les a volés, semble l'avoir on se sait comment. C'est ce qui s'est passé aussi avec toi Tommy. Le fait d'avoir été un ranger après le ranger vert t'a protégé. Probablement la puissance du morpher a-t-elle créé comme un champ de force. Ou peut-être que tes différents pouvoirs ont légèrement altéré ton ADN. Tu va sme dire qu'il y a d'autres rangers qui ont été différents rangers mais toi, tu as plus de costumes que beaucoup de rangers réunis. Et tu as été mauvais aussi. Comme Karone. Toujours est-il que cela t'a protégé. Sinon, tu serais probablement toi aussi un vilain ranger vert ou blanc à présent. Le simple fait d'avoir eu plusieurs morphers semble laisser une trace dans l'ADN qui protège d'une attaque telle que celle de Zordon. C'est comme si ton ADN émettait plusieurs fréquences du a tes différents morphers. Et Zordon ne peut capter toutes les fréquences, pour toi comme pour Karon.

- Mais alors… Jason aurait du pouvoir résister…

- Je n'en sais rien. Comme ses pouvoirs de Gold Ranger n'étaient pas les siens à la base, ils ne sont peut être pas fondus avec lui. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il les a perdus et qu'ils étaient instables… Ils ont du rejeter son ADN..

- Tu penses que Jason pourrait être dans le même cas que Karone ou moi et jouer un rôle ?

- Je ne pense pas. Zordon s'en serait rendu compte. Mais comme ses pouvoirs étaient instables en tant que Gold Ranger, Zordon a probablement pu briser la protection que lui prodiguaient ses pouvoirs, si protection il y avait. Donc, Jason n'aurait plus qu'une seule « fréquence ».

- Et si on pouvait recréer ce lien, on pourrait peut-être le libérer et briser l'équipe. Comme ça, ils ne pourraient plus appeler leurs Zords.

- Oui, intéressante théorie. Il faudrait contacter Trey sur Triforia. S'il pouvait nous prêter son morpher, nous pourrions essayer de le placer sur Jason. En adaptant le morpher pour qu'il ne rejette pas Jason, le pouvoir lui permettrait sûrement de se libérer.

- Ça va ? demanda Dustin. Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul ?

- Oh désolé ! s'excusa Dimitria. Bon, pour en finir avec les méchants, Ransik et Nadira n'ont pas été touchés non plus, probablement parce qu'ils sont dans le future.

- Et ces Rangers, les Time Force, ils ne pourraient pas nous aider ?

- Non. Zordon a fermé les portes vers notre époque et accessoirement, vers le futur au cas où on trouverait un moyen d'y aller. Cela l'a empêché de voler les pouvoirs des Time Force mais cela implique aussi que nous ne recevrons pas leur aide. Ça vous laisse entrevoir la puissance dont il dispose en ayant juste récupéré une petite partie de ses pouvoirs…

- Il est intelligent le bougre ! commenta Shayla. Pas comme Taylor !

- Si on était pas en groupe, je te taperais la tête contre le panneau de commandes jusqu'à que tu pisses le sang…

- Je comprends pas, expliqua Shayla. C'est à cause de Zordon qu'on est aussi méchant et vicieux les uns envers les autres ?

- Non, c'est à cause de l'auteur qui nous a donné un peu plus de caractère que nécessaire ! Il avait juste envie de s'amuser.

- Ah, c'est ça ! Je me disais bien aussi que j'étais pas comme ça d'habitude. Rem arque, c'est marrant de faire chier Frigide !

- Bon, on va pas y arriver si on diverge à chaque fois ! Il reste quelques points à préciser. Les monstres qui sont de retour sont plus puissants qu'avant. Rita ou Lord Zedd n'auront rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils étaient avant. Nous cherchons toujours un moyen pour leur rendre forme humaine plutôt que les tuer sauvagement mais s'ils venaient à attaquer avant qu'on ait trouvé, vous seriez obligé de les tuer.

- Très bien, nous agirons en conséquence, acquiesça très sérieusement Dustin.

- Wah, qu'est-ce que t'es sérieux ! plaisanta Tori.

- T'as vu, je le fais bien, hein ?

- Oui, on y aurait presque cru, reprit Dimitria. Mais ta tête de débile laisse toujours voir que tu n'es pas capable d'être sérieux ! »

Devant l'air dépité de Dustin, elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi à la faire taire. Elle put donc reprendre :

« Bon, on va y arriver ! Il faut y croire. Donc, les monstres sont plus puissants. Mais les Zords dont nous disposons le seront aussi. Nous travaillons dessus en ce moment. D'ailleurs, un coup de main serait le bienvenue. Hayley ? Cam ?

- Pas de problème pour moi ! accepta Hayley.

- Pareil pour moi mais dès que j'ai fini avec mon Zord.

- Tu peux l'amener là si tu veux !

- Je préfère le laisser à l'académie. Avoir des Zords à différents endroits, ça me semble mieux. Comme ça, si un endroit et détruit, on aura des Zords dans un autre.

- Diviser pour mieux régner, en somme ! résuma Conner. »

Tout le monde le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ben je peux dire des choses intelligentes, moi aussi ! Vous avez pas le monopole des bons mots ! »

Les bouches s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

« Dans la conjecture actuelle, aucun effort, même minime, n'est à négliger. »

Hayley s'approcha de lui et le toucha du doigt :

« Tu es réel ? Tu n'es pas un robot ?

- Non, pas que je sache, Gros-Seins !

- Ah, je me disais bien que ça pouvait pas durer. »

Elle regarda Dimitria qui faisait les gros yeux :

« Excuse-moi ! Vas-y, reprends !

- Si j'étais pas dans un tube, je me serais déjà pendue… Si quelqu'un veut péter mon tube, je suis preneuse.

- C'est parti ! enchaîna Dustin au quart de tour en se transformant et en sortant son marteau.

- Non, pas toi ! Je veux pas qu'un ranger avec des couleurs de fille me touche !

- Des couleurs de fille ?

- Ben oui, lui expliqua Kira. Le jaune, ça a toujours été le couleur d'un ranger fille. T'avais pas remarqué ? »

Dustin alla bouder dans un coin.

« Dimitria, je t'en prie ! annonça Kira.

- Merci, Kira ! Tu es ma déesse !

- De rien, c'est gratuit !

- Bon, si quelqu'un me coupe encore sans que je lui ai donné la parole, je… Ben, je ferai rien vu que je suis dans un tube… Enfin bon… Les Zords vont être améliorés afin de pouvoir tenir bon lors d'un combat contre un de ces monstres. Nous ne toucherons pas aux Wild Zords, dans la mesure où ils sont vivants, on ne va pas leur faire de la chirurgie, ça me semblerait inhumain. Pour ce qui est des autres générations de rangers, comme je vous l'ai dit, Zordon a volé tous leurs pouvoirs pour avoir assez d'énergie pour recréer les médaillons et les morphers des Rangers qui sont à présent vos ennemis. Seuls ceux de Tommy et du Gold Ranger sont intacts. Et les vôtres bien sur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi en ce qui concerne Trey. Peut-être que... Oh et j'en sais rien ! On réfléchira à ça plus tard Tout ça pour dire que vous êtes les trois seules générations de Rangers qui aient encore des pouvoirs dans le temps présent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas volé vos pouvoirs mais le fait est que le sort du monde est entre vos mains.

- Tout ce discours pour en arriver là ! J'aurais pu le faire ! se moqua Trent.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! hurla Dimitria. Y'en a marre des p'tites bites qui se prennent pour les rois du monde ! Tout ça parce qui ont un costume différent de leurs collègues ! Ça suffit à ce qui se prenne pour Dieu. Non, mais je rêve ! Et puis, en plus, ça a été méchant et ça se permet de la ramener ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de… Oh et puis, me regardez pas comme ça ! Et puis Zordon, c'est un sale petit enfoiré. Et puis, moi, je…

Ils la laissèrent parler et s'énerver après le monde entier et se firent téléporter là où ils devaient aller : Hayley à la base où se trouvaient les Zords, Tommy chez lui, les autres Dino Rangers à leur petite vie, les Ninja Rangers à la Wind et Thunder Academy et les Wild Rangers sur l'Animarium. Alpha 5 et 6 durent l'écouter un long moment avant qu'elle calme.

« Je préférais quand elle s'exprimait qu'avec des questions… Au moins, on comprenait rien…

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, tas de boulons ! »

oOo

Arrivé chez son ex futur mari, elle prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle attrapa la boîte où il avait rangé tous ses effets de rangers. Elle prit son morpher de Power Ranger Zeo ou tout du moins la moitié qui lui servait à se téléporter. Elle le bricola, sans trop savoir comment elle savait faire ça et supposa que ça datait de sa vie en tant qu'Elsa. Elle le remit en route et l'alimenta en énergie.

Puis elle le mit à son poignet et sortit, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

oOo

Tommy arriva chez lui une heure après Elsa et trouva la porte grande ouverte.

« Elsa ! C'est toi qui es là ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Aucune réponse. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre et trouva ses effets de Ranger éparpillés sur le lit. Il regarda voir si quelque chose manquait.

« Mon bracelet de communication n'est plus là… Etrange… qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vouloir faire avec puisque je suis sûr que c'est elle qui l'a pris. »

Il prit l'autre moitié du morpher Zeo et son ancien morpher quoi n'était plus q'une boite qui attendait un médaillon pour prendre vie.

Il décida d'aller voir au centre de commendes car un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait. Mais tout était normal, à part que Dimitria s'était remise à délirer toute seule. Cependant, le pressentiment ne le quitta pas.

oOo

Elsa se téléporta dans la base au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle désactiva les deux Alpha.

« Elsa ! Que fais-tu ?

- J'envoie un message à Zordon.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ça te regarde pas, vieille peau ! »

Elle fit ensuite en sorte d'être téléportée hors de la base. Sur l'écran, on pouvait lire :

_« Message à l'intention de Zordon :_

_Je suis Elsa. Téléporte-moi jusqu'à toi. Je veux redevenir moi-même. »_

**TBC**

Bah voilà ! c'est fini pour cette fois !


	5. Phase 5 Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Power Rangers Last Standing Warriors**

_Phase 5 : Je t'aime, moi non plus_

Une fois dehors, Elle laissa tomber par terre la moitié de morpher de Tommy. Elle n'eut que peu de temps à attendre avant d'être téléportée auprès de Zordon.

« Alors Elsa ? Ça fait quoi de se faire trahir ?

- Pas de grand discours, steuplaît ! Rends-moi telle que j'étais avant et ferme-la !

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me trahiras pas ?

- Rien. Tu n'auras qu'à me tuer si je te désobéis !

- Très bien ! Prépare-toi à avoir mal ! »

Un fil électrique luminescent sortit du sol et vint toucher sa nuque. Une immense décharge la traversa. Elle hurla du plus fort qu'elle put. Puis son costume changea et son expression désespérée devint un sourire suffisant :

« Merci ! »

**oOo**

Tommy se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Il venait de rêver d'Elsa. La Elsa qu'il avait combattue pendant un an… Ni une ni deux, il se téléporta de nouveau jusqu'à la base. Ah non, il ne pouvait pas… Pas de réponse de la part des deux Alpha. Il y alla donc en voiture… Une fois là-bas, il put voir que Dimitria ronflait comme un pompier. Il donna un coup de pied dans son tube.

« Debout !

- Ah ! Non, mais ça va pas !

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Est-ce qu'Elsa est venue ici ?

- Oui, elle a désactivé les deux Alpha et elle a envoyé un message à Zordon.

- Et t'aurais pas pu me prévenir au lieu de dormir !

- Et avec quoi ? Mes mains évanescentes, grosse nouille !

- Que disait le message ?

- Je sais pas, je vois pas de là ! »

Tommy alla voir le message. Il ne dit rien mais sortit les morphers de son sac et les posa sur le panneau de commandes.

« Occupez-vous de ça ! Moi, je vais essayer d'empêcher Elsa de faire une bêtise ! »

Il se téléporta hors de la base.

« Attends… lança Dimitria d'une petite voix. Et merde… Je vais être obligé d'attendre que quelqu'un se pointe pour réactiver les Alpha…

**oOo**

Tommy s'était téléporté jusqu'à la base des méchants grâce au panneau de contrôle. Il chercha par tous les moyens à pénétrer dans la base, allant jusqu'à utiliser son dino jam directement sur le champ de force, au risque de le détruire. Il s'acharna mais finalement un rayon d'énergie le fit s'écraser contre le champ de force, lui envoyant une violente décharge.

« C'est moi que tu cherches, Ranger noir ? »

Elsa se tenait non loin de là, son épée à la main.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Elsa ?

- Je te retourne la question ! En fait, je me fous de la réponse... »

Elle l'attrapa par le col et le lança dans le vide. Son dino jam était resté sur le sol près de la base quand il avait été lancé contre le champ de force. Il entama donc une descente mortelle. Elsa fit plus rapide. Elle l'attendit en bas. Quand il arriva près de sol, elle fit un énorme bond pour arriver au-dessus de son corps et lui décocha un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya s'écraser un peu plus vite sur le sol.

« Alors, ça fait mal ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Elsa ? demanda Tommy en se relevant avec peine.

- Tu te répètes, Tommy ! »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, elle lui lança une rafale d'énergie. Puis, elle s'approcha de lui et s'apprêta à continuer à le rouer de coups. Cependant, une forme tomba sur elle et le força à rouler sur le sol avec elle. La forme releva ensuite Elsa et lui envoya un coup de pied qui l'amena à aller dire bonjour à une paroi rocheuse.

« Lui, il a peut-être des remords à se battre contre toi, mais pas moi !

- Catherine ? s'étonna Tommy.

- Oui, je crois que c'est moi ! plaisanta-t-elle. J'ai toujours eu ce drôle de lien avec Rita jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne humaine. Et comme ce sentiment est revenu, je me suis dit qui serait pas mal de découvrir pourquoi. Et je suis venu par là histoire d'en apprendre plus. Et je t'ai vu tomber. Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est à toi ça, non ? »

Elle lui lança son dino jam.

« Merci ! Maintenant, mets-toi à l'abri, je m'occupe d'elle. Elsa, si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je te forcerai à le faire ! Dino Thunder, Power Up ! »

A peine fut-il transformé qu'Elsa fit apparaître sont épée et lui fonça dessus. La matraquant de coups, il ne put que se défendre avec son Brachio Staff. Il recula sous les attaques, tant et si bien qu'il se rapprocha dangereusement du champ de force qui entourait la base. S'il le touchait, il recevrait un tel choc qu'il ne serait probablement pas capable de continuer le combat. Il devait trouver une parade.

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur Catherine. Elle lança un caillou sur Elsa.

« _C'est ça, chatouille-la avec un brindille tant que tu y es, aussi_ ! pensa Tommy. »

Elsa ne releva pas et continua à s'acharner après le Ranger noir.

« Hé, Gothika ! Comment on peut être une méchante avec les seins d'une gamine de douze ans ? »

Elsa marqua un temps d'arrêt et tourna légèrement la tête vers Catherine. Tommy bénit la jeune femme et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre à Elsa. Elle recula, surprise. Tommy roula sur le côté et se releva.

« Elsa, je te le demande une dernière fois. Arrête ça et suis-moi !

- tu vois, j'aime pas cette manière de me donner des ordres ! Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, moi ?

Te voir mort et envoyer Bansheera manger ta dépouille.

- Tu devrais voir un psy, suggéra Catherine. »

Elsa se retourna, décidée à en finir avec la blonde. Elle tira une salve d'énergie avec son épée. Tommy eut juste le temps de sauter et de recevoir l'attaque. Quand il se releva, il trouva Catherine bien loin de là où avait eu lieu l'impact.

« Tu sais, Tommy, je ne suis pas une pauvre chose sans défense. Je suis capable de rouler sur le côté comme toi !

- Pas de commentaires, s'il te plaît !

- Tu deviens susceptible avec l'âge !

- Je ne suis pas vieux !

- Moi, j'ai rien dit, tu sais ! »

Elsa hurla et lança une attaque sur les deux Rangers et ex Rangers à nouveau. Toujours à leur dispute, Tommy n'eut que le temps de créer un energy orb avec son brachio staff et de le lancer contre l'attaque d'Elsa Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin entre les deux groupes et explosèrent, causant une déflagration qui repoussa tout le monde.

Elsa se releva aussitôt et fonça sur Tommy encore une fois, épée en position d'attaque. Tommy riposta et tous deux entamèrent un duel à l'épée.

Mais un duel à l'épée n'incluait pas ça… Il n'incluait de sauter en arrière et de prendre appui sur un rocher pour se donner l'élan et foncer vers son ex petite amie. Pourtant, c'est ce que fit Tommy. Elsa en fut repoussée très près du champ de force.

« Ecoute, Elsa ! Je veux pas te faire de mal ! Je veux pas te jeter contre le champ de force !

- Tapette ! hurla Elsa en fonçant sur lui. »

Malheureusement pour lui, Tommy créa un autre energy orb contre lequel se fracassa

Elsa. Elle fut projetée en arrière avec une force incroyable, tant et si bien qu'elle atterrit contre le champ de force. Collé sur le champ de force comme un insecte pris dans une toile, elle commença à convulser.

« Je voulais pas te faire de mal ! hurla le ranger noir.

- Fallait réfléchir avant de lécher les amygdales du ranger rose ! cria Elsa.

- Le ranger rose ? s'étouffa Catherine. Mais c'est moi le Ranger rose ! Non, ne me dis pas que… dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! »

Tommy ne répondit pas. Folle der age, Catherine vint vers lui et lui mit un coup de boule.

« Et moi, je pue ? demanda-t-elle, hargneuse. »

Mais si Tommy n'avait pas répondu, c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elsa. Prise dans le champ de force de la base, elle ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Si on ne faisait rien, très vite, elle mourrait.

Tommy lança de nouveau son attaque sur le champ de force, juste à côté d'Elsa, espérant que cela suffirait à le fragiliser pour qu'Elsa puisse se dégager. En vain.

Il décida alors de risquer son arme et la lança sur le champ de froce. Elle rebondit dessus et tomba sur le sol.

Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Il prit son Dino Jam, le mit dans se main, et empoignant à la fois l'arme d'Elsa et la sienne dans chacune de ses mains, il planta les armes et la gemme combinés dans le champ de force. Il put enfin le percer. L'énergie gagna son corps mais il résista. Il continua alors le mouvement et découpa littéralement le champ de force autour d'Elsa. En réduisant la quantité d'énergie qui attaquait Elsa, il espérait que celle-ci puisse s'en libérer.

En effet, Elsa sourit une fois qu'il eut fait ça, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait repris le contrôle de la situation. Le champ de force, lui, se recréa presque instantanément. Pourtant, rien ne se déroula comme on aurait pu s'y attendra. L'énergie se résorba, comme si elle rentrait en Elsa et l'imprégnait. Au même moment, un tatouage aux allures tribales se dessina sur son visage.

Une fois que ce qui l'emprisonnait eut été totalement absorbé par son corps, elle reprit son épée dans la main de Tommy, qui lui, était abasourdi.

« Merci, mon chéri ! Maintenant, je vais te défoncer la gueule ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle tendit son épée en l'air. L'énergie crépita autour puis descendit le long de son corps. Une fois qu'elle eut imprégnée tout son corps ainsi que son arme, elle la planta dans le sol. Une onde de choc se dirigea vers le Ranger. Il l'esquiva mais celle-ci le poursuivit.

Montant sur une falaise à l'aide de ses seuls pieds, il fit un bond en arrière, espérant tromper l'attaque. En effet, elle fut mois agile que lui et fonça dans la pierre où elle explosa, détruisant un morceau de la formation.

Tommy retomba sur le sol et regarda en direction de la formation rocheuse pour être que le missile à tête chercheuse qui l'avait poursuivi ne renaisse pas de ces cendres. Heureusement, rien de tel n'arriva.

Il y eut juste Elsa qui se déplaça si vite vers lui qu'il ne vit rien venir. Elle lui mit un coup d'épée dans le dos si fort qu'il se retrouva contre le tas de cailloux qui était autrefois un rocher.

Protégé par sa combinaison de ranger, il survivrait là où d'autres seraient morts mais le Destin ne semblait pas être de son côté. L'éboulement avait fragilisé la falaise et, avant que Tommy ait pu se relever, un autre morceau de la falaise s'écroula, sous le regard amusé d'Elsa.

**oOo**

Catherine avait hurlé et avait foncé vers le tas de cailloux. Cependant Elsa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle la retint par le col quand elle passa à son niveau.

« Tss tss, prostipouffe !

- Tu vas me laisser aller l'aider, espèce de dinosaure de sale lézard ! »

Catherine se débattit tant qu'elle put mais Elsa ne fit que resserrer sa prise, encore et encore.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On ira le chercher dans une heure ou deux et je ramènerai son corps à Zordon. Certains de mes nouveaux amis se feront un plaisir de le manger !

- Mais ça va pas !

- Si, moi, ça va très bien ! Et toi ?

- Tu me dégoûtes. Tommy, ce qu'il aurait dur faire, c'est pas embrasser Kimberly, c'est la baiser devant tes yeux ! »

Là, Elsa sentit remonter une partie d'elle qu'elle croyait avoir vaincu : la jalousie. Poussée par ce sentiment, elle mit son bras sur la gorge de Catherine et commença à serrer du plus fort qu'elle put. La victime ne passa pas par le stade où l'on voit danser des étoiles devant les yeux. Elle suffoqua presque directement. Elle avait beau utiliser les forces qui lui restaient pour chercher un moyen de distraire Elsa afin de se dégager, elle ne trouva rien… Enfin presque…

**oOo**

La tas de cailloux qui semblaient être à présent la tombe de Tommy vola soudainement en éclat alors que retentissaient les mots :

« Super Dino Mode ! »

Tommy réapparut. Elsa fut surprise. Catherine courut loin d'Elsa.

« Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça, Elsa…

- Je te savais pas si tenace. Ça change de quand on était au lit !

- Très drôle, Elsa. Mais, moi, j'ai plus envie de rire, tu vois. Que tu t'en prennes à moi, si tu veux, mais si tu touches à mes amis, je te le ferai payer.

- enfin, y se réveille ! Allez, viens te battre ! »

Tommy fonça sur elle et dégaina son Thundermax Saber, celui que chaque Dino Ranger possédait. Il fit mine d'attaquer Elsa avec ses deux sabres combinés mais au dernier instant, il transforma son sabre en laser et tira sur Elsa. Elle dut recevoir l'attaque, étant seulement préparée à parer un coup d'épée.

Elle recula sous els multiples assauts mais tint bon. Le Dr O enchaîna avec l'une des trois attaques de son brachio staff : le Wind Strike. Un violent tourbillon emprisonna Elsa qui fit projetée contre le tas de cailloux d'où était sortit Tommy.

Elle parvint à se relever en prenant néanmoins appui sur son sabre. Elle reprit une position défensive mais ce ne fut que pour recevoir le Earth Strike mêlé à l'attaque qu'il venait d'utiliser. Une onde de choc partit, tout comme l'avait fait Elsa peu avant, et, agissant sur l'élément Terre, elle mit en mouvement les gravats grâce au pouvoir de l'air. Les gravats vinrent marteler de coups le corps d'Elsa qui tomba à genoux. Même son nouveau pouvoir ne pouvait lutter contre la colère d'un vieux pépé.

Tout à sa colère, Tommy comptait achever Elsa avec son Fire Strike. Il décrivit un mouvement avec son arme mais alors qu'il allait lancer son offensive, le regard d'Elsa changea. Elle avait l'air perdue.

« Tommy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elsa ?

- Oui, c'est moi. J'ai fait une bêtise avec Zordon. Il faut que tu m'aides, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas être cette Elsa. Ce n'est pas moi ! »

Tommy regarda Elsa, puis Catherine.

« Moi, tu sais, je serai toi, j'irai pas.

- Oui, mais c'est peut-être vraiment elle et ce sera ma seule chance de l'aider ! »

Et Tommy y alla, priant pour ne pas passer pour un crétin crédule et naïf. Il se posta devant elle, attendant de la recevoir dans ses bras ou de mourir une épée dans le cœur… Il ne se passa rien.

« Euh…

- Ecoute-moi, Tommy. J'ai peu de temps. Tu as affaibli le monstre en moi, mais il va revenir. Il y a un moyen pour que je redevienne celle que j'étais.

- Tuer l'autre Elsa…

- Oui. Je te demande de me faire confiance. Si tu m'aimes encore, crois-en moi. L'autre Elsa va revenir. Quand elle sera en train de reprendre le contrôle, plante ton épée dans mon cœur… enfin son cœur. Elle sera faible. C'est le seul moyen de la détruire.

- Mais tu mourras.

- Non. Elle mourra ! Pas moi. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça ! De toute façon, si tu refuses, je me suiciderai avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse pour ne plus avoir à cohabiter avec elle.

- Non ! Très bien, je le ferai. »

Elsa le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci. »

Elle resta dans ses bras.

« Ferme les yeux, si tu veux. Ça te sera moins difficile si tu ne me vois pas. »

Tommy hésite, mais finit par s'exécuter, malgré les insultes frénétiques de Catherine. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le signal d'Elsa. Une poignée de secondes de secondes plus tard, elle releva la tête et cria :

« Maintenant ! »

Alors, Tommy, qui tenait toujours son épée en main, la repoussa légèrement. Catherine lui hurla d'arrêter. Il planta son épée dans le cœur d'Elsa. Un sourire suffisant naquit sur le visage de la femme qui repoussa Tommy.

Catherine avait compris au moment fatidique. Tommy, lui, commençait tout juste à comprendre. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir de cette manière ?

« Merci, Tommy ! Maintenant, il n'y a plus une seule trace d'humain en moi. Elsa est morte, et de ta propre main.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu es vraiment un monstre !

- Oh, si peu ! »

Elle lança une salve d'énergie sur Tommy. Il réagit comme elle l'avait prévue. Trop sonné pour se défendre, il la reçut de plein fouet. Il perdit les facultés du Super Dino Mode. Elle recommença et il fut repoussé près de Catherine. Il lâcha ses armes.

Une autre décharge et Catherine et lui furent repoussé contre une autre falaise. Tommy rétromuta, ayant perdu ses dernières forces pour la protéger.

Alors, Elsa s'approcha d'eux.

**oOo**

Tommy l'attrapa par le bras. Elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre. Son bras retomba mollement sur le sol. Elle se mit alors en position accroupie et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Je suis Elsa. N'oublie jamais mon nom. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, elle disparut. Tommy sombra dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Elsa réapparut en ville, dans un terrain vague. Elle espérait bien utiliser son nouveau pouvoir pour détruire bien plus qu'un simple ranger et prouver dans quel camp elle était.

Cependant, cinq lumières de couleur mirent fin à ses ambitions. Cinq rangers qui portaient ses couleurs apparurent devant elle. Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils combinèrent leurs armes et lui tirèrent dessus, en plein cœur.

« Zordon te fait dire que tu travailles pour lui, ou tu ne travailles pas. »

Ils la laissèrent pour morte.

**oOo**

Catherine se traîna jusqu'à lui. Avant de s'évanouir à son tour, elle parvint à appuyer sur un bouton du morpher de Tommy en priant pour que ce soit celui qui permettait de se téléporter…

**TBC…**

Voilà ! J'ai enfin réussi à finir cette partie ! Au départ, Elsa ne devait pas finir comme ça, mais en faisant ça, je pourrais faire évoluer le personnage en passant par un stade où elle se jouera Zeltrax ! Les fans comprendront !

Dire que les chapitres d'après sont déjà écrit… J'ai vraiment une manière bizarre d'écrire !

Enfin bon… Je crois que c'est fini pour cette fois !

A bientôt !

**Miguel**


	6. Phase 6 Les joies du mariage

**Power Rangers Last Standing Warriors**

_Phase 6 : Les joies du mariage_

« Zeddy ? Et si on détruisait la ville ?

- Comme au bon vieux temps ?

- Ouais, sauf que là, c'est nous qui allons les détruire et pas un vieux monstre en latex ridicule !

- En parlant de ridicule, c'est quoi ce sous-tif en métal que tu portes depuis des années ? Et cette coiffure ridicule ? On dirait que tu sors d'une tornade !

- Mais je t'emmerde ! Et toi, avec ta corne en forme de Z sur le front, on dirait que t'es cocu.

- C'est le cas ?

- Non, personne ne veut de l'épouse de Lord Zedd comme maîtresse. Il trouve ça trop ridicule… Ils ont plus honte de moi que de leur propre femme.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que t'as essayé de me tromper ?

- On va encore discuter longtemps ? On a une ville à détruire !

- Ne détourne pas la conversation.

- La ferme ! hurla une voix. »

Celle-ci se révéla être celle du Ranger rouge, première génération.

« Oh non ! Pas eux ! hurla Rita.

- T'inquiète pas, vieille peau, on en a pas après toi. Toi et ton sac de viande rouge de mari, vous travaillez pour Zordon, le grand, le méchant, le vilain Zordon.

- On ne travaille pour personne ! Et surtout pas pour ce gros bâtard ! s'emporta Lord Zedd. »

A ce moment-là, un immense éclair tomba du ciel et l'électrocuta, lui et sa femme de fortune.

« Bon, on va peut-être revoir nos positions, admit Lord Zedd. »

- J'aime mieux ça !Allez, au boulot, les nazes ! lança Jason avant de se téléporter. »

Deux corps inconscients furent téléportés dans la base des Dino Rangers. Par chance, Hayley étaient là.

« Ouh là, y'en a qu'ont pas eu de chance. Y ont du affronter une armée… Comment y se sont téléportés ?

A ce moment-là, Catherine revint à elle.

« A l'aide… parvint-elle à articuler.

- Garde tes forces, Barb… Euh, Bimb… Euh… Toi…

- On s'est battu avec Elsa.

- Vous êtes dans cet état en vous étant battus avec une seule personne ? Ah ah, trop drôle… Ouh, c'est nul ! »

Catherine sombra à nouveau l'inconscience.

« Oh boulette ! Vite, à la grande base de Dimitria la Tarée… Oh vite Hayley… Comment y ont pu se téléporter… Aïe aïe aïe, c'est quel bouton… Merde, c'est quel bouton… Ah, ça y est ! Alpha ! Alpha ! AAALLLLPPPPHHAAAA ! Merde, y se passe quelque chose ! »

Elle arracha le morpher du bras de Tommy et le bidouilla en moins de deux.

« En fait, ce truc pouvait téléporter les gens où il voulait depuis le début. Tommy a du prendre un coup de trop et ça a activé la fonction. Au moins maintenant, avec ça, y pourra se téléporter n'importe où et sans avoir besoin de se faire taper dessus ! Merde, pourquoi je parle autant dans un moment pareil ? On dirait que je fais une pub…

Hayley rattacha le morpher au bras de Tommy et s'arrangea pour qu'elle et la blondasse soient en contact avec lui. Ensuite, elle appuya sur le bouton et les trois furent téléportés vers Dimitria.

Hayley alla réactiver les deux Alpha avant toute chose. Voyant les deux blessés, Dimitria prit les devants :

« Alpha, ouvre la chambre de régénération !

- Mais elle n'est pas tout à fait terminée !

- On s'en branle ! Ouvre-là ! »

A ce moment-là, Tommy cligna des yeux.

« Ça va aller, Dimitria, je me suis juste pris une raclée. Catherine aussi.

- Alors, elle s'appelle Catherine, la bimbo ?

- La bimbo, elle a des plus gros seins que toi, planche à pain… murmura Catherine. Et elle a été Ranger, elle.

- Vous savez, s'emporta Hayley, elle est pas morte mais je peux arranger ça…

- Non, ça va aller, tempéra Dimitria. Défoule-toi sur Alpha 5 !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'un robot, on peut le remonter mais un humain mort, il est plus vivant…

- Ça, c'est du Lapalisse, railla Alpha 5. »

Hayley tapa donc joyeusement sur Alpha 5 qui prit pour la communauté. Pendant ce temps, la Bimbo et le Vioc se relevèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Dimitria. On a pas reçu de signal !

- J'étais allé vers la base de Zordon.

- Petites envies suicidaires ? suggéra Hayley.

- Non, mais je savais ce qui allait se passer. Et j'avais bel et bien raison. Elsa a envoyé un message à Zordon. Elle demandait à redevenir elle-même. Elle a désactivé les deux Alpha pour laisser Dimitria inutile dans la base.

- Je t'emmerde, Tommy, l'insulta la Dimitria en question.

- Enfin bref... J'ai eu un pressentiment et je suis venu. C'et là que j'ai vu le message dont je vous parle. J'ai pas pris le temps d'expliquer la chose à Dimitria, vu qu'elle sert à rien. Ensuite, je suis allé à la base de Zordon et là, Elsa est apparue. Elle était redevenue méchante. Comme on était très près du champ de force, ça a du brouiller vos fréquences. Et comme Dimitria voyait pas ce qui passait d'où elle était et que les Alpha faisaient dodo… Après, Catherine est venue m'aider et Elsa m'a mis ma race et… Vous connaissez la suite…

- Un ennemi de plus, alors, commenta Dimitria.

- Hé ! C'est ma future femme !

- C'était ! rectifia Hayley. Maintenant, elle préférerait se taper un dromadaire plutôt que de t'épouser… »

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle s'excusa :

« Pardon, Tommy.

- C'est pas grave, tu n'as pas de cervelle et tu ne réfléchis pas, c'est pas ta faute ! Tu es digne d'être un Ranger rose !

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ! hurla Catherine, soudain très en forme.

- Je parlais pas pour toi, Cat !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Au moins, moi, j'ai gardé mes pouvoirs ! Hein, Mr le Ranger Vert !

- En parlant de ça, coupa Hayley, tu as tes morphers ?

- Oui, ils sont sur le panneau de commandes. Je les ai largué avant de partir, des fois que je revienne pas mais il manque une partie de mon morpher Zeo.

- Ça doit être Elsa qui l'a pris, comprit Dimitria. C'est sûrement comme ça qu'elle a pu se téléporter toute seule. Elle a du le bricoler.

- Donc, on est coincé ? demanda Hayley.

- Attends, l'arrêta Tommy. Alpha, scanne les alentours de la base. Je suis sûr qu'elle me méprise tellement qu'elle l'a jeté devant la base plutôt que de l'apporter à Zordon. »

Et il avait raison… L'instrument manquant était aux alentours de la base. Il alla le ramasser et retourna auprès de ses amis.

« Le voilà ! »

Hayley alla chercher une sorte de coffret. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des emplacements pour chacun de ses morphers. Hayley les y plaça soigneusement. Son tout premier morpher eut droit à un traitement particulier. Elle brancha deux câbles à l'intérieur qu'elle relia aux médaillons du Tigrezord et du Dragonzord. Tommy ne garda que son morpher de Dino Ranger.

« Voilà ! Y'a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils disparaissent !

- Tu peux répéter ? suffoqua Tommy.

- Ben oui, tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait installer tous les circuits de tous tes morphers dans ton morpher Dino ?

- Ben si…

- Hé ben non ! Cette boîte va les faire changer d'état. Elle va les tranformer en énergie pure. Quand ce sera fait, l'énergie créée s'échappera et viendra se fondre dans ton morpher. Et ensuite, tu pourras te tranformer en qui tu voudras ou alors te scinder en quatre rangers différents. Je peux poser une question qui n'a rien à voir ?

- Oui, si ça a un sens, le prévint Tommy.

- C'est un ancien Ranger rose, ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Catherine.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda à son tour Catherine. »

Hayley désigna ses seins en lançant :

« Le rose est vraiment toujours choisi pour ses grosse miches et le vide entre ses deux oreilles ?

- C'est un autoportrait ? ricana Alpha 6 »

Mal lui en prit… Catherine, elle, ne releva pas, mais se contenta de taper dans un mur qu'elle fissura. Hayley ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Plutôt forte, la blonde ! Je suis impressionné !

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? En plus, je connais plein de trucs sur Tommy… »

Hayley s'approcha et la prit par l'épaule :

« Ah oui ? Moi aussi, je sais pas mal de trucs… »

Elles allèrent vers le tableau de commandes et Catherine appuya. Elle furent téléportées toutes les deux.

Sur l'Animarium, Shayla et Merrick discutaient du bon vieux temps d'il y a trois mille ans. Cole arriva :

« Shayla, Merrick… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… annonça Cole, avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous vous souvenez du combat contre le maître des Orgs ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Ben, les Wild Zords qui étaient sur l'Animarium ont accepté de descendre d'eux-mêmes sur Terre, mais il ont exigé une contrepartie.

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? demanda Shayla.

- C'est une chose qu'ils souhaitent que toi et Merrick fassiez…

- Ils veulent qu'on leur rejoue cette chanson débile qu'on chantait pour le Zord Cerf ?

- Non… C'est vrai qu'il y aura de la musique, mais…

- Mais quoi ? »

Cole alla se cacher derrière un rocher.

« Ils veulent un strip-tease… »

Shayla enleva ses chaussures et les envoya sur le rocher. Elle enchaîna avec la table qu'elle souleva avec une force qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Elle alla ensuite près de la fontaine et entreprit de desceller les sculptures autour. Fort heureusement, à ce moment-là, la fontaine se mit à bouillonner et une image se dessina dedans.

« Je peux sortir ? demanda Cole.

- Oui, mais tu perds rien pour attendre… »

Cole sortit, peu convaincu. Il alla vers la fontaine. Shayla lui mit un bon de poing dans le nez.

« Je crois que vous avez du boulot, enchaîna-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Non, J'AI du boulot, corrigea Cole. Vous, vous restez là. Les Zords refuseront de descendre à nouveau si vous ne vous acquittez pas de votre tâche. »

Et il se téléporta…

« Et Catherine ? fut la première chose que demanda Tommy en arrivant à la base des Dino Rangers.

- Elle nous a quittés !

- Mon dieu, tu l'as tuée ?

- Non, elle est rentrée chez elle. Je lui ai conseillé de pas se mêler de cette bataille. Sans pouvoir, elle risque gros… Plus gros que ses seins… Ce qui est énorme…

- C'est très sage ce que tu as fais, Hayley !

- Ah non, te mets pas à parler comme dans la série télé… Sinon, c'est la fin… On va tous redevenir des stéréotypes de petits héros gentils et sans personnalité(s). Et puis…

- Et puis, quoi ? Ma personnalité, c'est tout ce que j'ai ?

- J'aurais pas mieux dit, ricana Hayley.

- Je viens de m'insulter tout seul, non ?

- Oui, je crois bien… »

La conversation ne dura pas plus longtemps car le communicateur de Tommy se mit en route.

« Allo ? Y'a quelqu'un ? C'est Shayla !

- Shayla ? s'interrogea Tommy.

- Mais oui, lui rappela Hayley. La princesse à moitié folle avec une couronne de fleurs ridicule sur la tête !

- Ah oui ! Ça y est, je me rappelle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il y deux trucs qui attaquent. Un qui ressemble a un gros tas de viande rouge et une espèce de sorcière coiffée à la dynamite.

- C'est Rita et Lord Zedd. On y va !

- Attends ! Comment s'appelle la fille qui m'a si joliment décrit ? Je voudrais la remercier en personne.

- Kira Ford, mentit Hayley.

- Très bien, j'irai lui casser la gueule. »

Elle arrêta ensuite de parler mais oublia de couper la communication.

« Allez, Merrick ! Mets-y un peu de coeur ! Allez, enlève ton maillot ! Lentement… Voilà !

- Hum hum…

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Merrick ?

- C'est pas moi…

- Ben si, le bruit vient de toi !

- Merde, mon communicateur ! »

Toute communication cessa.

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! informa Tommy.

- Et moi, je veux des détails ! corrigea Hayley.

- Oui, si tu veux… Bon, j'y vais ! »

Il se téléporta en suivant les coordonnées de Shayla. Tout occupée qu'elle était à chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait sur l'Animarium, Hayley n'avait pas écouté les coordonnées. Tommy pouvait bien être parti en Enfer qu'elle n'aurait pas tiquée le moins du monde. Idem pour Shayla et Merrick…

« Bonjour, euh…

- Cole !

- Moi, c'est Tommy. Je te présente Rita Repulsa et Lord Zedd, les deux méchants les plus ridicules de toute l'histoire.

- Je t'emmerde, le vioc, s'emporta Rita.

- Pourquoi vous m'appelez tous le vioc ? J'ai à peine trente ans !

- Trente ans ? s'étonna Cole. Putain, t'es vieux !

- Hé ho ! T'es de quel côté, toi ! Appelle plutôt les autres !

- Mauvaise réponse ! lança Lord Zedd. »

Il fit apparaître une petite araignée qu'il lança sur Tommy. L'araignée pénétra dans son morpher et provoqua un court-circuit qui se répercuta dans celui de Cole.

« Maintenant, ça se passe entre vous et nous ! leur susurra Rita. Ce petit virus va brouiller toutes vos lignes de communication et de vidéos et votre faculté à vous téléporter. Vous êtes seuls contre nous et personne ne peut vous voir ! »

Têtu, Cole essaya quand même mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Bon, ben, on va vous buter ! déclara Cole. Wild Access !

- Dino Thunder, Power Up ! ».

Sitôt transformé, Cole sortit sa griffe de lion et chargea.

« Attention, Rambo part au combat… commenta Tommy. »

Cole fut reçu par une salve d'énergie des bâtons combinés de Rita et Zedd et voltigea dans les airs. Il atterrit au pied de Tommy.

« Attention, Rambo rentre au bercail…

- Ne m'appelle pas Rambo.

- Comment tu appelles quelqu'un qui se jette tête baissée dans la bataille en écoutant que ses muscles et pas sa tête ?

- Rambo…

- Hé ben, alors, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu l'as pas usurpé ton surnom !

- Usu… quoi ?

- Hum… C'est pas grave. »

Tommy eut pitié et l'aida à se relever.

« Bon, expliqua-t-il doucement. La force brute, ça marche pas. Y sont plus fort qu'à l'époque. En plus, y sont assez unis. Y attaquent à deux… Donc, va falloir les prendre à leur propre jeu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Mon dieu, donnez-moi la patience de lui expliquer sans lui tirer dessus… Ils unissent leur bâton et ça les rend plus fort. Y faut que nous, on reste unis, mais eux, faut les séparer. Les pousser à l'erreur et les séparer. Après, chacun de nous en attaquera un. Compris ?

- Oui !

- Alors, fonce ! Non ! pas comme ça… »

Mais il fonça… Tête baissée… Encore…

« Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès ? se demanda Tommy. »

Mais le temps n'était plus aux moqueries. Lord Zedd et Rita Repulsa l'avait encore une fois envoyé au tapis mais ce coup-ci, ils s'avancèrent vers lui. Une fois au-dessus de son corps, ils levèrent leur bâton et s'apprêtèrent à les lui enfoncer dans le cœur. Tommy paniqua à l'idée de devoir se débarrasser du corps du Cole dans une rivière ou un ravin.

Heureusement, Cole fit apparaître le Falconator et se servit de la pince au bout pour enserrer les deux sceptres au moment précis où ils descendaient vers son cœur. Il put ainsi retarder sa mort. Mais il ne put faire que ça dans la position où il était et il ne pourrait pas les retenir indéfiniment.

Il fit donc apparaître une autre de ses armes, le Red Lion Fang et le lança à Tommy tout en maintenant sa prise sur les deux sceptres. En lançant son autre arme, il cria :

« Blaster Mode ! »

L'arme arriva dans les mains de Tommy sous forme d'un blaster. Tommy comprit ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Il visa et tira… sur Rita. Elle tomba et lâcha son bâton. Tommy savait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'eut pas à tirer sur Zedd car Rita folle de rage, commença à l'insulter :

« Espèce de gros connard d'imbécile ! C'était encore un de tes plans foireux… Et tu sais quoi ? Il a foiré ! Si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoir fait boire ce philtre d'amour ! J'aurais mieux fait de me marier avec Goldar… Au moins lui, il en a des grosses ! »

Zedd retira son sceptre de la prise du Falconator.

« Goldar ? Un philtre d'amour ? Dis m'en plus, ça m'intrigue tout ça ?

- Je t'ai jamais aimé, gros tas de viande ! Je t'ai fait boire un philtre d'amour pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi et que je puisse revenir sur le devant de la scène.

- Et pour Goldar ? Comment tu sais que…

- Je te laisse deviner… »

Zedd fulmina. Cole se barra sans demander son reste.

« Merci, Tommy ! Tu savais que ça allait se passer comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai tiré sur Rita. Mais ce sont des humains à la base. Il ne faut pas les tuer !

- Et comment on va faire ? On peut contacter personne pour savoir comment les rendre humains !

- Je sais… Observe et tiens-toi prêt… »

Zedd tendit son bâton vers Rita. Il allait tirer sur Rita mais il changea d'avis.

« Puisque tu es si intelligente, bats-toi contre eux… Toute seule… »

Rita lui lança un regard dédaigneux et tira sur les deux rangers. Ces derniers roulèrent sur le côté et évitèrent l'attaque. Tommy rendit son blaster à Cole et prit son propre laser. Tous deux tirèrent sur Rita qui renvoya les deux attaques sur les rangers en se servant de son bâton comme d'une batte de base-ball. Les deux visés voltigèrent et atterrirent un peu plus loin. Ils se relevèrent péniblement et Cole s'étonna :

« Y sont en quoi, ces costumes, putain ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait se prendre une météorite en les portant !

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? »

Mais Rita ne les laissa pas blablater plus longtemps. Elle détacha la partie supérieure de son bâton qui avait une forme circulaire et la lança sur les deux rangers comme un frisbee. Tommy eut juste le temps de brandir son Brachio Staff et de dévier l'arme avec. Celle-ci retourna dans la main de Rita.

« Bien joué, le vioc ! Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! »

Sur ces mots, elle arracha une bonne partie de sa robe ainsi que les manches de son affreuse robe.

« Elle nous fait quoi, la sorcière ? s'étonna Cole. Un strip-tease ?

- Tu vois pas qu'elle fait en sorte d'être à l'aise pour se battre !

- Tu veux dire qu'elle va se battre au corps à corps ?

- Exactement ! confirma Rita en se lançant sur Tommy avec pour seule arme son sceptre dépourvu de sa partie supérieure qui gisait à présent sur le sol. »

Elle chargea Tommy comme si son bout de métal était une lance mais Tommy l'attrapa à pleines mains et utilisa la vitesse de Rita à son avantage et s'en servit pour passer par-dessus elle en prenant appui sur la bâton.

Puis il lança son attaque 'Energy Orb' en décrivant un cercle avec son arme et une intense décharge d'énergie fonça sur Rita. Celle-ci prit son bâton à deux mains par le milieu et le fit tourner si vite qu'elle put stopper l'attaque de Tommy.

« Bien joué, pour un vieux !

- Bien joue pour une laideronne ! »

Rita laissa échapper un sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Cole et de Tommy. Cole comprit vite de quoi il retournait.

« Attention ! cria-t-il. »

Mais il était trop tard… L'autre partie du sceptre de Rita avait été rappelé par celle-ci. Et pour revenir dans sa main, elle devait passer par… Tommy. Celui-ci reçut donc l'arme de plein fouet dans le dos. Il tomba à genoux. Rita s'approcha de lui, sûre de sa victoire.

« Si tu veux jouer à ça… pensa Cole. »

Joignant le geste à la pensée, il tira une salve d'énergie grâce à son Lion Blaster qui toucha Rita dans le dos elle aussi. Il retransforma ensuite son arme en Lion Fang et chargea Rita. Il lui décrocha une salve de coups avec l'arme puis l'envoya bouler d'un coup de pied.

Il alla ensuite aider Tommy à se relever.

« Et si on faisait ça à deux ? suggéra Cole.

- Ça marche, Rambo !

- Allez, c'est parti, le vieux ! »

Tommy : 1 ; Cole : 1… Ce dernier prit en main son Falconator et tous deux foncèrent sur Rita. Celle-ci réunit les deux parties de son sceptre et lança une décharge d'énergie sur les deux rangers. Les deux bras cassés bondirent sur le coté pour l'éviter puis se rapprochèrent de nouveau pour continuer leur course. Rita eut beau essayer de briser leur union, rien n'y fit.

« Putain, vous êtes mariés ou quoi ? s'énerva Rita.

- Non, on est juste amis et on sait faire équipe, expliqua Tommy en la frappant avec son Brachio Staff.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Cole en enserrant le corps de Rita avec la pince que formait son Falconator et en l'envoyant s'écraser contre un rocher.

- Ben oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ? s'enquit Tommy en tirant avec son laser sur Rita déjà à Terre.

- Je sais pas, t'avais pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier… argumenta Cole en tirant avec son blaster sur la sorcière toujours à terre

- Ça va peut-être aller ! suggéra Rita. Je suis à terre, vous savez !

- Oh toi, ta gueule ! crièrent les deux rangers en lui tirant chacun dessus avec leur laser une énième fois. »

Rita s'écroula sur le sol.

« Alors, tu ne me détestes pas ?

- Ben non, confirma Tommy. T'es juste un peu bourrin, mais je t'aime bien. »

Tout occupé qu'ils étaient à leur discussion, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Rita bluffait et qu'elle était à terre parce qu'elle le voulait bien. Ils ne virent donc pas se relever. Elle fonça sur Tommy. Elle l'attrapa à la gorge. Elle prit la partie qui lui avait servi de boomerang et l'appliqua sur le gorge de Tommy. Elle commença à appuyer pour que le tranchant de l'arme lui coupe la gorge. Elle ne cherchait pas à faire un quelconque chantage à Cole pour obtenir quelque chose. Elle voulait juste tuer Tommy.

Cole ne savait plus quoi faire. L'une de leur mission était de rendre à nouveau humain ceux qui l'étaient avant le début de cette bataille. Mais face à une telle situation, il ne pouvait en sauver qu'un. S'il tirait simplement dans le dos de Rita, elle trancherait la gorge de Tommy avant d'être repoussé par l'attaque. Il visa donc… Et lui tira dans la tête. Elle lâcha son arme et tomba, morte. Elle redevint alors humaine. Une humaine morte.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, expliqua Cole.

- Je sais, le rassura Tommy. »

Tous deux étaient conscients de ce qu'il avaient fait. Ils avaient tué une humaine alors qu'ils étaient censés la ramener à cet état que seule la Mort lui avait rendu. Cependant, Lord Zedd ne voyait pas les choses du même oeil. Il courut vers le cadavre de Rita, repoussa les deux Rangers avec une violence inouïe et se pencha vers le corps inerte.

« Rita… Ma chérie… Tout était tellement plus facile quand on était humains… Si seulement… »

Tommy tenta une approche. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

« Tu peux redevenir humain… Il te suffit de nous laisser retourner à la base et on trouvera un moyen. »

Mais Lord Zedd n'écoutait plus que cette voix dans sa tête.

« Si seulement les Rangers n'existaient plus… tout irait mieux. »

TBC

Le chapitre fait encore quinze pages (j'aime bien ce chiffre dis donc !). Je vais donc couper là pour que ce soit pas trop long à lire !

Bon, je vais aller finir le chapitre 5 parce que ça fait des mois que j'essaie de le terminer mais j'ai un peu de mal !

A bientôt !

_**Miguel**_


	7. Phase 7 Mourra, mourra pas

**Power Rangers Last Standing Warriors**

_Phase 7 : Mourra, mourra pas…_

Il attrapa alors la main de Tommy et, l'empêchant de bouger, il le saisit par le cou de son autre main. Il commença alors à serrer. Sans réfléchir, Cole tira un nombre incalculable de salves d'énergie sur le corps de Zedd, essayant ce coup-ci d'éviter de le tuer. Mais rien n'y faisait. La rage qui s'était emparé du monstre le rendait comme insensible à la douleur.

Tommy, lui, commençait à voir danser des étoiles. Encore quelques dizaines de secondes et l'histoire compterait un Ranger de moins.

Heureusement, ou peut-être malheureusement, une sinistre voix retentit de nouveau :

« Hé ! Steak Haché sur pattes ! Tu veux plus de pouvoir ? »

La réponse retentit comme un cri bestial :

« OUI ! »

Alors, un de ces câbles de malheur surgit du sol et vint se planter dans son dos, arrachant un cri à la personne visée. Le masque de Zedd tomba et une aura maléfique surpuissante se déploya alors. Sous ce masque de métal, il n'y avait rien. Pas de visage. Mais le simple fait de l'avoir mis à nu semblait avoir déployé une force considérable, quasi incontrôlable. Zedd repoussa Tommy près de Cole.

« Amusez-vous bien, les filles ! lança la voix de Zordon. Zedd est une sorte de Berserk à la base. Il frappe n'importe où, sans aucun état d'âme, sans aucun sentiment. Un vrai démon quoi… Son masque servait à canaliser ce coté 'grosse brute'… Mais maintenant, qu'il ne l'a plus… On va rire… Et au fait… »

Le câble lança une décharge. Celle-ci fit grandir Lord Zedd.

« Un combat se serait pas un vrai combat si on utilisait pas les Zords… railla Cole. »

Tommy lui coupa l'envie de rire.

« Un Crystal Saber Un Zord à la fois… Moi, mon Brachio Zord est un gros balourd qui sert de base aux autres Zords et qui ne se bat pas… Et les Zords auxiliaires sont… Des nains…

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai… Ben tant pis, on va foutre le Brachiotruc sur Zedd et on va le faire exploser.

- Pourquoi le mien ! Utilise un des tiens !

- Ils sont vivants ! protesta Cole.

- Les miens aussi !

- Ça avait pas l'air de te gêner de les faire péter pour Tuer Zeltrax d'après Conner.

- On avait pas le choix !

- Et là, tu crois qu'on l'a ?

- Ben y'a pas de vortex qui risque d'aspirer toute la ville ! Donc, oui, on l'a !

- Si tu le dis. »

Cole appela donc le Lion et utilisa la Falcon Summoner pour appeler le Faucon. Tommy appela le Brachiozord et en fit sortir les Zords auxiliaires.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? On les superpose pour avoir un robot aussi grand qu'un Megazord ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Oui, on va faire un remake du cirque Bouglione… Ben, je sais pas, dis à ton lion de se battre comme une fille et de le griffer et de lui tirer les cheveux. Ou dis un faucon de voler autour de lui comme un con. C'est tout ce qui peut faire, non ? »

Le lion se mit à rugir en fixant Tommy et le faucon fit mine de foncer sur lui.

« Hé on, on se calme, tempéra Tommy. Je plaisantais. Vous croyez que les Zords auxiliaires sont plus utiles… On a quoi : une pince coupante, un plateau, un boxer poids plume et d'autres trucs comme ça… »

Mais Zedd en avait marre de ces bavardages inutiles et il frappa dans le Brachiozord. Celui-ci se renversa. Il continua en tentant de planter son bâton dans le Cephalazord mais celui-ci esquiva et le boxa. Cependant, Lord Zedd ne recula même pas. Le Stegazord se transforma en plateau aux bords acérés et fonça sur Zedd, espérant le blesser. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta à mains nues et le renvoya comme un frisbee. Ensuite ce fut au tour du Dimetrozord d'essayer quelque chose mais il finit comme ses compagnons malgré le disque tranchant sur son dos.

C'est alors que les Zords se regardèrent et décidèrent d'essayer de travailler ensemble. Ils attendirent que Zedd charge avec son bâton et le Parasaurzord stoppa la course du bâton en le prenant entre les deux pinces que formait sa queue. Ensuite, le faucon tendit ses ailes et se chargeant grâce au soleil il reproduit l'attaque de L'Isis Megazord 'Wings of Animaria' mais à plus faible puissance. Le rayon d'énergie ébranla enfin le monstre qui lâcha son bâton. Le Parasaurzord le lança au Lion qui l'attrapa dans sa gueule. Celui-ci pointa le côté tranchant vers Zedd et fonça sur lui, espérant pouvoir le blesser.

L'impact fut violent. C'était comme si le Lion avait tapé dans un bloc de marbre. Sonné, il lâcha le sceptre que s'empressa de reprendre Zedd. Il le leva ensuite au-dessus de sa tête. Le ciel se couvrit alors, se remplissant de nuages rouges. Un grondement retentit et des éclairs rouges vinrent frapper le sceptre. Zedd attendit que son bâton soit chargé et il visa les Zords. Tous tombèrent sous l'impact et pas un ne se releva.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Cole.

- Le plan de la dernière chance. Prends ton blaster et tire sur Zedd. Moi, je vais utiliser le Brachio Staff et mon laser.

- Attends, y vient de se faire tous les Zords. Tu crois qu'une petite décharge d'énergie va faire la différence ?

- De toute façon, on va mourir, donc autant essayer ça, non ?

- Mouais… Tu pourrais pas réparer les communicateurs ?

- Ce truc agit comme un virus, je pense. J'ai pas ce qui faut pour le réparer. On est indétectables. En plus, les seules personnes qui savent qu'on est là ont l'air bien occupées et pour les autres, c'est comme si on vivait tranquillement nos vies. Donc, tire le plus de fois possible sur le steak. »

Cole et Tommy s'exécutèrent. Bien sûr, ça ne fit rien à Zedd. Il essaya même de les écraser.

« Super ton plan, Tommy…

- T'as une meilleure idée ?

- Non, même pas… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Trois lumières vinrent se fondre dans son morpher.

« C'était quoi, ça ? demande Cole.

- Plus de pouvoir.

- Mais encore ?

- Mes anciens morphers de Ranger. Ils sont tous dans mon Dino Morpher maintenant. Regarde ! »

Il pensa à ce qu'il allait faire et son morpher prit la forme du tout premier qu'il avait utilisé. Il le plaça devant lui, bras tendues.

« It's morphing time ! Dragonzord ! »

Il revêtit alors son costume de Ranger Vert. Il prit sa dague et entama LA mélodie… Alors le Dragonzord surgit et vint se placer à ses côtés. Il tendit alors son morpher en l'air et le médaillon se modifia, pour devenir un tigre. Il le plaça devant lui, les bras tendus :

« White Tiger ! »

Son costume vira au blanc. Il empoigna son arme.

« Alors, Saba, comme on se retrouve !

- Ouais ! Putain, t'as vieilli !

- Ta gueule ! Appelle le Tigerzord !

- Ok ! »

Saba appela le Tigre qui vint se placer à côté du Dragonzord. Il lança Saba à Cole :

« Tiens, tu vas contrôler le Tigerzord. Moi, je m'occupe du Dragonzord ! »

Il reprit alors son apparence de Ranger vert et sauta sur la tête de son premier Zord. Cole ne broncha pas et rentra dans le cockpit du Tigre.

« Je fais quoi, maintenant ?

- Plante Saba dans la fente à coté de la sphère !

- Ok… »

Cole s'exécuta.

« Et maintenant ?

- Active le Mode Megazord !

- Euh… Activation du Mode Megazord ? »

Le tigre se redressa, étendit ce qui serait ses bras, allongea ses jambes et modifia sa tête afin qu'elle soit celle d'un guerrier et non plus d'un animal. La tête de tigre resterait présente sur le torse du robot.

« Et toi, tu peux le faire ? demanda Cole.

- Non, le Dragonzord n'a pas ce genre de pouvoirs…

- Ah ah, trop nul…

- Tu crois qu'on a le temps pour les moqueries ? Maintenant, Saba, fais en sorte qu'il contrôle le Megazord en mimant les mouvements qu'il veut qu'il fasse avec son propre corps. »

A ce moment-là, le Mega Tigerzord se gratta les bourses.

« Cole !

- Ben quoi, ça me grattait…

- J'ai honte… »

Le tigre se gratta le nez. Le Dragonzord lui mit un coup de poing. Zedd en fit autant.

« Tu veux jouer à ça, mocheté ? s'emporta Cole. »

Le Megazord resserra sa prise sur son épée et attaqua à de multiples reprises le monstre, le forçant à reculer. Tommy l'accompagna en lançant les missiles que contenaient les mains du Dragonzord. Zedd n'avait pas le temps d'attaquer et ne pouvait que subir les attaques.

« Maintenant, recule-toi ! ordonna Saba qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis sa subite réapparition. Tommy, couvre-le ! ».

Tommy s'exécuta. Il décida de lutter au corps à corps avec Zedd. Ainsi, celui-ci ne verrait rien de ce qui se passerait. Les deux se tinrent par les mains, tentant l'un comme l'autre de prendre le dessus.

Cole, en retrait, écoutait les informations données par Saba. Il prit l'une des sphères qui étaient accrochées sur la paroi du Zord derrière lui. Un idéogramme chinois était imprimé à l'intérieur. Il la plaça dans le tableau de commandes devant lui.

« Tommy, tiens-toi prêt ! le prévint Saba. »

Une boule de feu se forma dans la gueule du Tigre qui apparaissait toujours sur le torse du Megazord. Elle se détacha de la gueule et fonça sur les deux combattants au corps à corps. Saba misait sur l'effet de surprise et sur l'expérience de Tommy.

Quand l'attaque eut parcouru la moitié de sa course, Saba cria à Tommy :

« Barre-toi ! »

Tommy pria pour être assez rapide et commanda au Dragonzord de se jeter sur le côté et de rouler. Le robot répondit à la perfection et s'exécuta. L'attaque le frôla. Tommy avait du sauter de son Zord, dans la mesure où il contrôlait son Zord en se plaçant sur le haut de son crâne.

Cole, Saba et lui eurent tout le loisir de voir la boule de feu… Etre arrêtée par les mains de Zedd. Il recula tout de même sous la puissance de l'attaque et des boules de feu supplémentaires qui vinrent s'ajouter. Ses pieds aux talons pointus et métalliques provoquèrent même des sillons dans le sol. Ils luttaient pour contenir l'attaque et empêcher les boules de feu d'avoir raison de lui.

« Putain, il essaie de la dévier ! jura Cole. »

Cole avait tort, comme souvent. Zedd entama un difficile mouvement de la main, visant à refermer sa main sur la boule de feu. Il ferma lentement la main, absorbant progressivement et difficilement l'attaque. Mais il y arriva. Après cette manœuvre, il semblait plus fort.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Déjà qu'il est increvable, si en plus il devient plus fort en absorbant nos attaques ! s'emporta Tommy

- J'ai une idée ! hurla Cole.

- C'est pas vrai ! Y va pleuvoir ! se moqua Saba.

- Tu veux finir derrière une vitre comme la première fois ? D'après ce que m'a dit Tommy, tu prends très bien la pose !

- C'est bon, je t'écoute…

- Tommy ! Fais le guet ! J'explique mon plan à Saba !

- Alors, on va tous mourir ? Ok, je te couvre !

- Bon alors, mon plan ? C'est simple ! Zedd était beaucoup moins puissant avec son masque. Il était plus intelligent, un peu plus 'humain' mais moins fort.

- Tu veux lui remettre son masque ?

- Bingo ! le félicita Cole pour sa brillante déduction.

- Et tu trouves pas que le masque est un peu petit pas rapport à la taille de Zedd !

- Suffit de le rendre petit à nouveau et de lui replacer le masque. Comme on lui aura bien défoncé la gueule et qu'on lui remettra le masque, y sera trop sonné. On aura plus qu'à l'amener dans un endroit sûr où on mettra du monde pour le surveiller. On pourra aller à la base après et trouver un moyen de le rendre humain à nouveau.

- Et comment tu comptes le faire régresser sans le faire exploser ? demanda Saba

- Ça, j'en sais rien…

- Bah, voyons… Tommy, t'as une idée pour que Zedd reprenne taille humaine sans le tuer ?

- Je suis un peu occupé là ! Débrouillez-vous !

- Attends, je m'en charge ! le déchargea Cole en lançant l'épée du Mega Tigerzord sur le bras de Zedd. »

Bien sûr, elle ne s'y planta pas mais ricocha simplement. Cela suffit à déstabiliser Zedd et Tommy put se dégager et se mettre en retrait.

« Alors, t'as une idée ? redemanda Cole.

- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

- Pour lui remettre son masque et le rendre humain à nouveau. »

Saba expliqua un peu mieux le plan. Bizarrement, Tommy l'accepta.

« Je crois que c'est le seul plan possible si on veut le maintenir en vie. Hé ! Je crois que je sais comment le faire régresser. C'est risqué… Ça pourrait le rendre invincible…

- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

- Le mettre en surcharge d'énergie.

- Tu veux qu'on lui tire dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse plus le supporter ?

- Oui.

- Et si ça le fait péter ?

- On aura tout essayé.

- Et on va faire ça avec deux Zords ?

- Non, avec un autre Zord et deux autres Megazord.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Regarde ! »

Sachant que ses nouvelles facultés lui permettaient soit de changer d'habit de ranger soit de se multiplier, il décida d'essayer le deuxième alternative. Il brandit son morpher en l'air.

« Multiplying ! Black Ranger ! »

Son corps fut entouré d'un halo noir avant de se scinder en deux. Il y avait à présent deux rangers : le Dino Ranger noir et le Ranger blanc.

« Green Ranger ! »

Le processus se répéta. Trois des formes de Ranger qu'avaient pris Tommy étaient alors présentes.

« Zeo Ranger Five ! Red ! »

A présent, quatre rangers se tenaient là. Ni une ni deux, le Zeo Ranger Rouge utilisa ses capacités modifiées pour non seulement appeler les deux Zords qu'ils contrôlaient à l'époque, mais l'ensemble des dix Zord qui formaient le Zeo Megazord et le super Zeo Megazord. Il appela également le Red Battlezord. Il forma les deux Megazords et assembla le Battlezord et le Zeo Megazord. Les deux super robots vinrent se placer aux cotés du Dragonzord et du Mega Tigerzord. Le ranger vert se plaça sur la tête du Dragonzord et le Ranger blanc entra dans le cockpit de son Zord. Le Zeo Ranger gagna l'intérieur du Zeo Megazord et Cole et Tommy s'occupèrent du Super Zeo Megazord.

« Maintenant, mettez toute la gomme ! hurla Tommy. »

Chacun lança ses plus puissantes décharges d'énergie, et ce, de manière continue. Zedd lutta pour repousser les attaques.

« Il résiste ! s'écria Tommy. S'il nous refait le truc de l'orage de tout à l'heure, on est mort !

- Faucon, tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Cole. »

Le Faucon se releva péniblement et retomba sur le sol.

« Je t'en prie ! Shayla te refera un strip-tease ! »

Le Faucon se releva instantanément et fonça sur Zedd. Tommy et ses clones arrêtèrent leur attaque. Le Faucon ouvrit le bec et, soulevant de la poussière avec ses ailes pour brouiller la vue de Zedd, il lui vola son bâton. Il le posa plus loin et lança une décharge d'énergie qui le réduisit en morceaux.

L'attaque des Zords reprit aussitôt mais Zedd parvint encore à résister.

« Il nous faut plus de puissance !

- Faucon, je t'en prie, retourne sur l'Animarium et ramène le Soul Bird avec toi ! »

Le Faucon obéit et revint peu de temps après avec le bébé oiseau dans ses serres.

« Bien joué ! Soul Bird, entre dans le Tigerzord !

- Mais le Soul Bird est fait pour vos Zords, ça va surcharger le Tigre.

- On a pas le choix ! Prions pour qu'on gagne avant qu'il explose ! trancha Cole. Et on a aussi besoin du Faucon, du Lion, du Brachiozord et des Zords auxiliaires ! »

Les Zords désignés vinrent se placer devant pour les Zords auxiliaires et le Lion et au-dessus d'eux pour le Faucon. Chacun utilisa sa plus puissante attaque pour compléter l'attaque des autres robots qui n'avaient pas cessé. Le Soul Bird se mit en marche, permettant au Tigerzord de redoubler de puissance.

Le faisceau d'énergie créé commençait à ébranler Zedd. Il devenait trop puissant pour que son corps puisse le supporter.

« Ça marche ! s'extasia Cole.

- Le Tigerzord ne va plus résister longtemps ! les prévint le Ranger Blanc.

- Il faut tenir ! ordonna Tommy.

- Ça ne suffit plus ! fit remarquer le Ranger Vert. Zedd est en train de s'habituer. »

En effet, Lord Zedd commençait à s'habituer au faisceau d'énergie et semblait prêt à le dévier pour éviter la surcharge.

« Zeo Ranger Rouge ! Appelle le Warrior Wheel ! »

Celui-ci s'exécuta et le Guerrier en forme de roue les rejoignit. Il n'avait pas usurpé son titre de robot le plus moche de toute l'histoire des mechas !

« J'ai un plan expliqua Tommy. Il faut attaquer d'un coup en chargeant le Warrior Wheel avec toutes nos attaques et le lancer sur Zedd… Là, c'est moins drôle…

- Tu veux le faire exploser sur Zedd ?

- Oui… admit Tommy.

- Le Warrior Wheel est d'accord ? »

Le robot concerné acquiesça. Alors, chaque Zord lança sa plus puissante attaque sur le Zord. Tout son corps se mit à briller de mille couleurs, chacune d'entre elles portant la marque d'un des Zords. Il fit ensuite disparaître ses bras et jambes à l'intérieur de son corps, n'étant plus à présent qu'une roue.

Le Zeo Megazord lança alors la roue en l'air et, quand elle retomba, il tapa dedans comme dans un ballon pour lui donner de la vitesse. Le Warrior Wheel attaqua une dernière fois. Il fonça dans le torse de Zedd qui ne put retenir le coup cette fois-ci. Le Warrior Wheel enclencha son système d'autodestruction.

L'explosion ainsi que toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée se déchargea sur le monstre. Il poussa un cri bestial mais ce coup-ci, sa force prodigieuse était devenu trop prodigieuse, même pour lui. Son corps se craquela, laissant échapper sa puissance. Un halo de lumière rouge s'échappa alors qu'il régressait lentement. Cole sauta du Megazord qu'il occupait et fonça récupérer le masque de Lord Zedd, qui, par chance, n'avait pas été piétiné durant la bataille.

Il courut vers Lord Zedd et l'entraîna avec lui sur le sol. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il replaça le masque sur le visage du monstre qui leur avait causé tant de soucis.

Il lui passa ensuite en quelque sorte les menottes en le faisant prisonnier avec la pince du Falconator.

Tommy sauta se son Zord, tout comme ses clones. Il leur tapa dans la main en les félicitant. Tous renvoyèrent les Zords se reposer.

« Vous aussi, je vous laisse vous reposer ! annonça Tommy à ses doubles. Ça vous convient ? »

Ils acquiescèrent de bons coeur.

« C'est parti ! Gathering ! »

Les trois combattants rejoignirent le corps de Tommy. Il fixa son morpher, ébahi.

« Devine quoi, Cole ?

- Je sais pas.

- Mon communicateur remarche. Et je peux me téléporter.

- C'est vrai ! Moi aussi !

- C'est normal, se moqua Zedd. Je suis trop faible pour maintenir le virus.

- Ah, tu reparles ? remarqua Cole. Donc, tu n'es plus une bête. C'est bien, tu n'es plus une menace.

- Libère-moi et on verra ça !

- C'est ça ! Et mon cul, c'est du poulet au curry ? »

Tommy se passa une main sur le visage devant tant de vulgarité gratuite… Enfin sur son casque… Il décida de ne rien dire et se contenta de passer une communication.

« Hayley ?

- Oui ?

- Oh rien. Si tu regardais tes émetteurs, tu saurais qu'on vient de se battre à mort et qu'on a failli y rester.

- Ah ouais, c'est bien. Mais je suis occupée. Salut ! »

Elle raccrocha.

« Elle, je le prends et je la bute en arrivant, jura Tommy. »

Il appela ensuite Shayla et entendit des chuchotement et des bruits d'habits remis à la hâte.

« Bon, Shayla a l'air occupé avec Taylor. Au moins, on sait pourquoi elle n'a envoyé personne nous aider.

- Taylor ? Un vrai couple de schizos ! »

Il essaya ensuite Dimitria qui accepta de lui parler.

« J'envoie les Ninja Rangers sur une plage abandonnée de Reefside au sud-ouest de la ville, près du port. Tu vois où c'est ?

- Oui, c'est bon !

- Très bien. Amenez le Steak là-bas et attendez là-bas. Cole, est-ce tu peux… ?

- Pas de problème ! »

Il prit le corps de Rita dans ses bras et l'amena à la morgue en demandant qu'on s'occupe d'elle et qu'on organise des funérailles.

Sur le plage, cinq des six Ninja Rangers attendaient.

« On s'occupe de lui, l'informa Shane. Dimitria m'a demandé que tu ailles à la base. Elle a besoin de toi pour la séparation des siamois.

- Séparation ?

- Oui, elle t'expliquera. »

Tommy se téléporta.

Il revint deux heures plus tard. Zedd n'avait pas bronché outre mesure. Tommy venait de passer les deux heures précédentes avec les deux Alpha, Hayley et Cam à modifier son morpher. Ainsi, il comptait utiliser ses nouvelles fonctions pour rendre Zedd humain, d'une manière pour le moins étrange.

Tommy s'approcha de Zedd et lui plaça son morpher sur le poignet. Zedd tomba à genoux et une aura blanche l'entoura. Il se scinda alors en deux personnes, l'une étant le monstre qu'il connaissait et l'autre sa forme humaine.

Tommy se transforma alors et prit son Brachio Staff en main. La forme humaine de Zedd l'arrêta et prit son arme. Il se plaça ensuite devant le monstre qui avait habité son corps pendant si longtemps et lui trancha la tête.

Lord Zedd se désintégra. L'homme laissa tomber l'arme sur le sol et partit lentement, sans un mot.

L'ex Lord Zedd prit le bus et rentra là où il habitait avec sa défunte femme avant de redevenir mauvais. Il mit sa clé dans la serrure et entra. Il alla dans le salon et prit une photo de lui et de sa femme qu'ils avaient faite peu de temps après être redevenus humains. Il alla ensuite dans la chambre à coucher. Il ouvrit son armoire à vêtements et y prit un objet caché sous sa pile de chemises. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Une trace rouge s'imprima sur le couvre-lit blanc… Une trace qui s'étendit, encore et encore, comme son amour pour Rita, qui n'avait jamais cessé de croître, jour après jour…

**TBC**

Finalement, c'est pas si mal d'avoir Internet qui est en travaux… Comme ça, on passe plus de temps à écrire et moins de temps à végéter devant des pages Web. Je sais que beaucoup de gens attendent la suite de '_Quand deux se croisent_' mais j'adore cette fic, c'est pas ma faute !

Pas de morts dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis !


	8. Phase 8 Prends ma place

**Power Rangers Last Standing Warriors**

_Phase 8 : Prends ma place_

A la base, Billy avait mobilisé tous les équipements à sa disposition. Il gratouillait un peu partout et finit par lancer, triomphant :

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Il lui montra les enregistrements d'une caméra de surveillance.

« Bien joué ! Comme quoi, tu n'es pas si inutile.

- J'y vais tout de suite ! »

Un fil électrique sortit du sol et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur.

« Attends un peu ! J'ai déjà mon idée... Avec un peu de chance, on peut utiliser ça et faire quelques morts…

- Mouais, moi, je pense que je devrais y aller moi-même.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ?

- Non.

- Alors, tu la fermes et tu fais tapisserie… On va leur envoyer ça ! Ce sera sûrement plus efficace que toi. Eux, au moins, ils ont déjà tué un ranger ! »

Il ouvrit la porte par laquelle étaient sortis Jason et sa clique il y a déjà quelques temps.

« C'est quoi ces trucs ? Des porcs-épics mutants ?

- Billy, révise tes classiques ! Ce sont nos entrées pour leurs soit-disant bases secrètes ! Un peu de maquillage et ce sera parfait ! »

Un coup de baguette magique et ils se mirent à ressembler étrangement à des gens connus…

« Allez prendre place, maintenant ! »

Ils furent téléportés tous les cinq…

oOo

Dans un hangar, ils se tenaient, prêts à prendre place, comme l'avait demandé Zordon. Dans un coin, quelques marchandises attendaient là… Ils partirent et se dirigèrent vers la ville.

oOo

« Hey Kira ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Ethan. C'est pas ton truc les conventions de jeux vidéos d'habitude !

- Oui, j'ai du me perdre. Alors, quoi de neuf… Euh… Du côté des monstres ?

- Rien pour l'instant.

- Sûrement le calme avant la tempête… »

A ce moment-là, Ethan fut contacté.

« Ethan, c'est Hayley… Il se passe quelque chose mais on ne sait pas encore quoi… Ramène-toi à la grande base !

- J'arrive ! »

La communication fut interrompue.

« Euh merde… C'est vrai qu'y faut se faire téléporter… »

Il rétablit la communication.

« Hayley, tu nous téléportes ?

- Nous ?

- Oui, y'a Kira avec moi.

- C'est parti ! »

Ils allèrent dans un coin sombre et bien glauque où il n'y avait personne et furent téléportés. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hayley vint vers eux.

« Donnez-moi vos morphers ! Je vais les régler pour que vous puissiez vous téléporter vous-même. »

Ethan donna le sien mais Kira s'en abstint.

« Tu me fais pas confiance, Avril Lavigne ?

- Avril ? Mais je m'appelle Kira…

- Tiens, c'est bizarre. D'habitude, quand on t'appelle comme ça, tu pètes un câble.

- Ben, les gens changent. Même les Power Rangers…

- Tu parles de toi avec beaucoup de distance… Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui Kira !

- Euh… C'est à cause de mon morpher… Tu vas trouver ça bête, mais y marche plus…

- Donne-le moi ! Je vais le réparer !

- Ben, je l'ai laissé chez moi. J'avais peur qu'y déconne si j'essayais de m'en servir et qui me pète à la gueule…

- Ben, va le chercher chez toi alors et contacte-nous après.

- Euh oui, d'accord ! »

Elle partit et sortit par la porte de la base. Ils la rappelèrent.

« Tu veux pas qu'on te téléporte ?

- Euh ouais, pourquoi pas ! »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Juste après, Ethan regarda Hayley qui regarda Dimitria qui regarda Alpha 5 qui regarda Alpha 6 et ce fut Hayley qui résuma la pensé de chacun :

« Ce n'est pas Kira !

- Attends, la freina Ethan. Y'a peut-être les Anglais qui débarquent…

- Tu crois qu'une femme devient totalement conne quand elle a ses règles ? l'interrogea Hayley.

- Elle ne le devient pas, elle l'est un peu plus que d'habitude. Me tape pas. Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon plan et après tu me tueras, d'accord ?

- D'accord...

- Alors, on doit être sûr que ce n'est pas elle. C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui l'ai téléportée chez une personne que ni moi ni vous ni Kira ne connaissez. Si elle nous recontacte pour nous demander si on a fumé quelque chose de très fort avant de la téléporter, on aura le devoir de se poser la question de savoir si oui ou non elle est une taupe.

- Pas bête. Maintenant, cours parce que si je t'attrape, tu auras une voix très aigue… »

oOo

Kira ou qui ce soit fut donc transportée chez… quelqu'un. Elle ramassa le courrier…

« Merde, y se doutent de quelque chose… Hernan Grossam… Ils me testent pour voir si je suis bien Kira…Les enfoirés… Vous voulez du Kira, vous allez en avoir… »

Elle utilisa une faculté qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et retourna à toute vitesse au hangar ou était attachée la 'marchandise'… Elle fouilla Kira et retira de ses poches son portefeuille, son portable et lui arracha son morpher. Elle alla écraser ce dernier contre un mur et fouilla ensuite dans les papiers. Elle vit une photo au dos de laquelle était marqué Tommy Oliver suivi d'un cœur. Elle trouva des adresses de maison de disque et les paroles d'une chanson.

« Putain ! Quelle vie de merde ! Power Ranger jaune, chanteuse de chansons pourris et amoureuse d'un vieil impuissant… Putain, j'aurais préféré être Taylor, au moins j'aurais eu des gros seins… Enfin bon, Kira, je vais devoir te dire adieu… »

Elle s'approcha d'elle et commença à étrangler son sosie. La vraie Kira vit danser des étoiles mais une autre main l'arrêta. Kira fut ébahie.

« Tu te rappelles qu'on ne doit pas les tuer. Ce sont notre source d'information. Une fois qu'on aura bousillé ce qu'on doit bousiller, on pourra les manger… »

Kira se sentit mal à l'évocation du verbe 'manger' appliqué à ses entrailles…

« Ça va, je voulais m'amuser un peu.

- Tu t'amuseras après ! Au boulot, et tout de suite !

- Attention, le chef a parlé ! »

Il lui envoya un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du hangar. Elle se releva sans une égratignure.

« Tu peux aussi dire : s'il te plaît ! »

Voyant la tête de celui qui venait de la frapper, elle partit sans rien ajouter.

oOo

Elle retourna chez ce fameux Hernan Grossam. Elle prit le portable de Kira qui heureusement était allumé et chercha le numéro d'Ethan dans le répertoire. Elle le trouva et l'appela.

« Si c'est un jeu, c'est pas drôle… Téléporte-moi chez MOI !

- Je suis par terre et Hayley est assise sur mon ventre. Je te passe Alpha 5 ! »

Un bruit d'objet filant dans l'air plus tard et elle entendit :

« Aïe aïe aïe… Tu veux que je te téléporte chez toi ?

- Non, téléporte-moi en Afrique !

- D'accord !

- Si tu fais ça, je te démonte pièce par pièce…

- Hi hi… Une petite question : tu habites où ?

- Y se fout de moi !! Tu sais très bien où j'habite !

- En fait, non, parce que je ne vous connais pas. C'est la première fois qu'on travaille ensemble ! »

Kira commença à avoir des sueurs froides… Heureusement pour elle, elle entendit Ethan crier l'adresse. Peu après, elle fut téléportée.

oOo

Alpha 5 alla vers Ethan et lui frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tête.

« C'était un test, grosse nouille. Y fallait que ce soit elle qui réponde ! »

oOo

Elle soupira, soulagée, en voyant qu'elle était bien chez elle. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis rappela :

« C'est bon, je l'ai ! Téléporte-moi à la base ! »

Ce fut fait. Ella arriva devant Dimitria et les autres et s'appuya sur une des machines. Elle tendit son morpher à Hayley.

« Il est censé être défectueux, pas en pièces…

- Je sais, je me suis énervé. J'ai reçu un appel de Shane… Enfin je crois que c'est lui, je reconnais pas encore leurs voix à tous. Y m'a dit de venir vite et seul… Je crois qu'il a un problème. J'ai essayé de me transformer mais j'ai pas pu et j'avais tellement peur pour Shane que je me suis énervé après et je l'ai explosé contre un mur… »

Elle prit une mine affolée :

« Envoie-moi là-bas, à leur académie ! Vite ! Et seulement moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez quoi aujourd'hui ?! C'est un interrogatoire ?!! Y m'a dit de venir seul ! On se bat contre Zordon. Il a l'air prêt à tout. Alors j'ai peur qu'il veuille nous faire un chantage ou une connerie dans le genre et que si j'y vais pas seule, il le tue… Et qu'il le mange…

- C'est peut-être une surprise partie pour ton anniversaire ? »

Elle attrapa Ethan par le cou.

« Ce n'est PAS mon anniversaire ! Alors, tu me téléportes là-bas où je t'enfile ton portable comme un suppositoire ! »

Kira pria pour que ce ne soit vraiment pas son anniversaire…

« Ok ok ! Tu vois Hayley, elle a ses ourses !

- Alpha, s'emporta Hayley. Téléporte l'hystérique à la Ninja Academy et donne-moi une arme pour tuer le gringalet… »

Alpha obéit, téléporta Kira et apporta un générateur de courant électrique à Hayley pour tester les circuits d'Ethan. Celui-ci se mit à courir mais attrapa le morpher du ranger jaune avant.

« Si tu me tues, tu ne sauras jamais ce que je sais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais, p'tite bite ? (_Ils courraient toujours_)

- Que ce n'est pas Kira. »

Hayley s'arrêta.

« Et pourquoi ?

- Elle ne portait pas le bracelet avec le Dino Jam. Elle n'est pas assez bête pour l'avoir enlevé, sachant qu'elle peut se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

- Bien joué, mais alors, pourquoi elle est allée à la Ninja Academy ?

- Réfléchis Hayley ! Allez, je suis sûr que tu en es capable !

- Pour détruire le Ninja Ops ? Pour détruire l'Academy ?

- Bravo ! Allez, Alpha ! Envoie-nous là-bas !

- Nous ?

- Oui, tu viens avec moi ! Je vais te montrer ce que c'est un homme !

- Ah oui ? Tu vas me présenter à Shane ?

- Je te hais… »

Les deux Alpha se battirent à coup 'non, c'est moi qui fait !' pour savoir qui appuierait sur le bouton étant donné que le jeune homme n'avait pas mis de numéro dans sa requête. Néanmoins, les deux humains finirent par être téléportés.

oOo

Peu après leur départ, les deux Alpha en vinrent aux mains. Dimitria commenta le combat… Enfin jusqu'à ce que, de l'endroit où Kira avait posé sa main un peu pus tôt, une onde électromagnétique se propagea, court-circuitant Alpha 5 et 6 qui tombèrent, inertes, sur le sol de la base. Tous les équipements de la base cessèrent eux aussi de fonctionner.

Puis, une explosion retentit et Dimitria pria :

« Faites que mon tube résiste… Faites que mon tube résiste… »

oOo

Hayley et Ethan arrivèrent à l'académie. Ce dernier avait pensé à prendre le morpher de Kira. A peine posèrent-ils un pied par terre qu'une explosion retentit. Elle venait du Ninja Ops qui avait été reconstruit sous l'académie. Ils foncèrent jusque là-bas et trouvèrent beaucoup de poussière, Cam et… Beaucoup de poussière. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et Hayley demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ben Babar est arrivé. Ensuite, y'a eu Goldorak…. Puis ils se sont battus… expliqua Cam.

- Qui c'est qui a gagné ? demanda Hayley.

- Je crois que je vais remettre une bombe et m'accrocher dessus. Bon, je vais faire simple ! Il y a une taupe… Et même plusieurs, expliqua Cam. Je m'explique : Tori est venue me voir. Elle m'a envoyé valdinguer contre un mur. Alors, j'ai cru qu'elle avait ses ragnagnas… »

Hayley alla se taper la tête contre un mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est une taupe elle aussi ?

- Non, elle est juste un peu tendue…

- Tendue ? Je pourrais vous tuer à mains nues…

- Hé hé… Donc, Tori est venue, elle m'a envoyé dire bonjour au mur puis elle a placé une bombe. J'ai vu qui y'avait Kira et Shane avec elle. J'ai entendu une phrase : « on a du boulot ailleurs ». Puis ça a pété avant que je puisse aller voir ce que c'était. C'était pas très fort mais y'a aussi eu une onde électromagnétique qui a tout mis hors service… Je me demande ce qu'y veulent faire…

- Y veulent créer la panique, je crois, expliqua Dustin en entrant dans les décombres.

- Stop, beauté ! l'arrêta Cam. Prouve-nous qui tu es ! Comment s'appelle le plus petit oiseau du monde ?

- La mouche.

- Y'a pas plus petit ?

- Le moucheron ?

- C'est bon, c'est bien Dustin. Même un ennemi refuserait de se ridiculiser de la sorte.

- Ben, quoi, c'est pas la mouche ? »

Cam ne releva pas… Il contacta ensuite Dany sur l'Animarium.

« Dany ? On a un problème…

- Et alors ?

- Comment ça 'Et alors ?' !

- Ben, je m'en tape. Moi et Alyssa, on va démonter l'Animarium. Bye ! »

Cam coupa la communication et lança :

« Direction l'Animarium ! Dany et Alyssa sont aussi des taupes !

- Mais non, c'est des humains, pas des taupes ! Pourquoi pas des tamanoirs aussi ?! se moqua Dustin. Après, on se foutra de moi parce que je parle de mouches ! ».

Cam lui tapota sur la tête :

« Oui, tu as raison, ce sont des humains… »

Cam soupira et essaya de se téléporter…

« Merde… Faut que je modifie les morphers. On ne peut pas se téléporter où on veut… Donner moi les vôtres, sauf toi Dustin. Sers-toi du tien pour contacter Dimitria. Il faut qu'elle contacte tous les autres. Donne-moi aussi ce tas de débris jaune. Le circuit n'est pas détruit. Je vais bricoler un truc pour que Kira puisse se transformer.

- Ok. »

Dustin s'exécuta.

« Aucune réponse… Tu crois qu'y s'est passé la même chose qu'ici ?

- Possible, répondit Hayley. Bad Kira aurait pu mettre une bombe sans problème… La base est peut-être détruite…

- Je ne pense pas, reprit Cam tout en bidouillant les morphers. Regarde ici, ils ont juste fait un peu de dégâts. Ça nous a juste distrait un moment et ça fout la pagaille puisque les équipements sont hors service. Je pense que c'est le but de cette infiltration. Ils pensent qu'on va aller voir à la base d'Angel Grove si tout va bien et ainsi perdre un peu de temps.

- C'est pas ce qu'on devrait faire ? demanda Ethan.

- Non. On va aller sur l'Animarium. C'est risqué, ils ne vont peut-être pas se regrouper là-bas. Il faut prendre le risque. Pour l'instant, on sait qu'ils sont cinq vilains mais il y en a peut-être plus. Et je suppose qu'on a pas affaire aux vrais Kira, Shane, Tori, Alyssa et Dany sinon on ne pourrait pas les piéger en leur posant des questions sur leur vie. L'Animarium est immense. Ils vont sûrement se regrouper pour y faire du dégât. Pour ce qui est de Dimitria, si elle était morte, elle aurait sûrement propagé une onde bénéfique comme celle de Zordon. On peut donc supposer qu'elle va bien. On doit risquer le tout pour le tout et les arrêter.

- Il a raison, confirma Hayley. Il a bien du y avoir une impulsion électromagnétique chez Dimitria, comme Dustin l'a suggéré. Ça a sûrement agi sur les Alpha, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne répondent pas. Et sans eux, Dimitria ne peut rien faire.

- Putain, vous êtes intelligents ! s'extasia Dustin.

- Ça contraste ! se moqua Cam. Bon, on accélère ! Dustin, tu contactes Blake, Hunter, Conner, Trent et Tommy. Oh puis, non, laisse tomber Trent et Conner. Leurs morphers ne sont pas modifiés, ils ne pourront pas se téléporter sur l'Animarium et ils mettront trop de temps à arriver ici.

- Et si je dis à Tommy de les téléporter avec lui ?

- Oui, si ça ne lui fait pas perdre de temps. Allez, exécution. Hayley, prends la valisette sous l'armoire. C'est une base de données portable. Il y a toutes les infos que j'ai reçues du Morphing Grid. Elle est protégée des impulsions électromagnétiques, donc elle doit fonctionner. On a peut-être affaire à un vieil ennemi des anciens Rangers. Entre les données qu'on a et lance une recherche. »

Tous s'exécutèrent. Hunter et Blake se mirent en route depuis leur convention de motocross. Tommy, là où il était, se transforma et se scinda en trois rangers. Ainsi, la version ranger noir partit pour l'Academy où ils l'attendaient, la version ranger vert partit sur le quad du noir pour aller chercher Trent qui avait été lui aussi prévenu et la version ranger blanc partit chercher Conner. Bien sûr, la loyauté de tout ce beau monde avait été testée avec des questions bien scabreuses dont seuls eux auraient pu connaître la réponse…

« Il y a trois résultats pour l'instant. D'abord, un groupe d'adolescent enrôlé par Lord Zedd. Il a drainé la force du médaillon du ranger vert pour en faire des rangers… Ça me semble peu plausible. Zordon n'a aucune raison de sacrifier les médaillons des rangers qu'il a sous ses ordres pour en créer d'autres. En plus, s'il faisait ça, ils ne pourraient plus appeler leurs Zords.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait justement être les rangers de Zordon à qui on a affaire ? demanda Dustin. Ils auraient facilement pu changer de tête.

- J'y ai pensé, expliqua Hayley. Mais c'est peu probable. Zordon n'aurait pas pris ce risque. Imagine qu'on capture un des rangers… Il y a d'abord leurs zords : ils sont primaires. Les cinq rangers doivent être ensemble pour pouvoir les appeler et former leur Megazord. Et pire pour Zordon, imagine qu'on ramène un de ces rangers de notre côté et qu'on en fasse une taupe.

- Et puis, y'a Tommy qui les connaît bien. Il aurait pu les percer à jour, conclut Cam.

- Deuxième hypothèse : Astronema. Ella un jour pris l'apparence d'Ashley pour s'infiltrer à bord du Mega Ship. Ce serait possible mais on vient de dire que les seuls humains qui pourraient faire ça sont les Rangers de Zordon et que jamais Zordon ne prendrait ce risque. Troisième hypothèse : Oh… Je crois qu'on a trouvé nos lascars. »

Tous observèrent et acquiescèrent. Cam en finit vite avec les morphers et une fois Hunter, Blake et Tommy arrivés, ils purent se téléporter.

« Et moi ? demanda Dustin, resté seul. »

En effet, lui ne pouvait pas se téléporter, vu que son morpher n'avait pas été modifiée… Il régla néanmoins le problème. Il tapa son morpher contre un mur. Puis il le remit à son poignet et se téléporta comme si de rien n'était…

oOo

Arrivés sur l'Animarium, Blake marqua un temps d'arrêt…

« On a pas oublié la mouche ?

- Oh merde ! jura Cam. »

Cependant, Dustin arriva.

« Ben, comment t'as fait ?

- Deux trois petits coups contre un mur et ça repart…

- Ben si j'avais su, s'étonna Cam, je me serais pas autant fait chier. »

Après ce petit interlude, ils se rendirent près de la fontaine, là où, d'après les Wild Rangers, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps. Là, ils ne trouvèrent qu'Alyssa et Danny, allongés sur les tables, en train de…

« Ça va, on vous dérange pas ? demande Ethan.

- Non, ça va ! »

Et ils continuèrent.

« Hum hum… Et si on se battait ? demanda Dustin.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas nous rejoindre ? demanda Danny.

- Oh si, je veux bien ! »

Et il alla dans leur direction. Cam le retint.

« Tu me fais honte, Dustin, tu sais. »

Cam se transforma et lança une salve d'énergie sur la table qui vola en éclat.

« Bon, si vous le prenez comme ça, s'énerva Alyssa en se relevant sans aucune égratignure. »

Elle et Danny reprirent leurs vraies formes.

« Oh ! s'étonna Hunter. Des porcs-épics mutants… »

Le porc-épic en question lui montra son majeur tendu.

« Le porc-épic te pisse à la raie, Blondie.

- Alors, il y a un sexe sous cette grosse armure ridicule ?

- Ça suffit, les gamins ! les arrêta Cam. On est là pour se battre, pas pour jouer à qui sortira le plus d'obscénités en une minute… D'ailleurs, où sont les autres Psycho Rangers ?

- T'inquiète, ils arriveront dès qu'ils auront tué vos petits amis…

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, lança Tommy. Dino Thunder, Power Up ! »

Une fois transformés, il ajouta :

« Multiplying ! Zeo Ranger Five ! »

Mais rien ne se passa. Tommy fit mine de ne rien comprendre. Cependant, une forme tomba d'on ne sait où sur le Psycho Ranger Noir. La forme apposa une épée sur sa gorge.

« Maintenant, tu me dis où sont ceux que tu as capturés ou je t'égorge…

- Suffisait de demander. Y sont dans l'entrepôt 37 sur le port de Reefside. De toute façon, ils sont sûrement déjà mort.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est la bonne adresse ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu vas pas jouer les méchants et me tuer même après que je t'ai donné la bonne adresse ?

- Bien vu ! Zeo Ranger, bute-le ! »

Le double de Tommy l'égorgea à l'aide de son sabre. Il tomba sur le sol où il continua à se vider de son sang.

« Gathering ! »

Le Zéo ranger rouge redevint énergie et regagna son morpher.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait faire le sale boulot, Ranger rouge ! s'excusa-t-il.»

Ethan lui donna le morpher de Kira, dont la réparation était précaire.

« On verra bien si c'était la bonne adresse ! enchaîna-t-il en s'apprêtant se téléporter.

- Tu vas pas y aller seul ? s'inquiéta Ethan.

- On est encore deux là-dedans, expliqua-t-il en montrant son morpher. Et puis bientôt, on sera plus ! »

Il n'en avait pas trop dit pour ne pas dévoiler son plan à l'ennemi restant sur l'Animarium. Il disparut ensuite. Le Psycho rose avait suivi toute la scène, médusée. Depuis quand les gentils employaient des méthodes barbares, cruelles, et sans cœur contre leurs ennemis ?

**TBC**

Je coupe encore parce que le chapitre est vraiment long ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !!

_**Miguel**_


	9. Phase 9 Il était une fois de gentils

**Power Rangers Last Standing Warriors**

_Phase 9 : Il était une fois de gentils petits barbares…_

Sur l'Animarium ne restaient que Cam, Hunter, Blake, Ethan et…

« Merde, on a emmené Hayley ! Va te cacher, tu sers à rien ! »

La femme ne releva pas et s'approchant du psycho rose, elle lui décocha une salve de coups de pied qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un rocher.

« Alors, comme ça, je suis inutile !

- C'est chouette, Hayley, commenta Cam, mais tu n'as pas de collants ridicules pour te protéger des explosions nucléaires comme nous. Alors, va plutôt chercher les Wild Rangers !!

- Ok, j'y vais ! On peut jamais s'amuser ici, de toute façon... »

Hayley partit de mauvaise grâce.

« Et c'est parti ! s'écria Ethan. Dino Thunder, Power Up !

- Ninja Storm, Ranger Form !

- Thunder Storm, Ranger Form !

- Green Samurai, Ranger Form ! (**Je connais pas la formule pour Cam !)** »

Une fois transformés, la bataille commença…

oOo

Tommy mit un peu de temps pour arriver à l'entrepôt, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus son quad. Une fois là, il envoya le Zeo ranger 5 pour qu'il entre par derrière.

Lui se contenta de défoncer la porte de devant…

« Bonjour, les hérissons. Je viens pour la livraison de marchandise. Une baston contre mes amis, ça vous va ?

- Ça dépend : tu veux la marchandise vivante ? lança le Psycho Ranger bleu. »

Ce dernier tenait Kira au dessus du sol et la maintenait en l'air par la gorge. Malheureusement pour lui, une forme fila à grande vitesse et lui planta son épée dans le dos, au niveau du cœur. L'ennemi lâcha Kira, tomba à genou, puis à plat ventre sur le sol, mort.

« Merci, euh… Docteurs O, hésita Kira.

- Tu nous compteras après ! la houspilla Tommy. Va libérer les autres ! Et prends ça. C'est pas beau, mais ça devrait marcher.

- Ok ! acquiesça Kira en l'attrapant au vol. Dino Thunder, Power Up !

- Pourquoi tu te transformes ? s'étonna Tommy.

- Parce que les porcs-épics mutants sont plutôt forts !

- On est PAS des porcs-épics ! lancèrent deux voix tout en émergeant de l'ombre. »

Une teinte de rouge et une autre de jaune vinrent s'ajouter.

« Putain, la jaune est là ! hurla Kira. »

Sans rien dire de plus, elle se jeta sur elle en passant en 'Super Dino Mode'. Ella la roua de coup en vociférant :

« Rends-moi mon portable !!! Rends-moi mon portable, espèce de sale pétasse ! »

Et elle continua encore et encore.

« Et rends-moi mon portefeuille et ma photo de Tommy ! »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se passa une main derrière la tête.

« Vous avez entendu, Docteur O. ? demanda innocemment Kira.

- Oui, je crois.

- Hé hé… Je dois être toute rouge…

- Non, tu es toute jaune.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- Hé, Avril Lavigne, lança le Psycho Jaune, t'as fini de draguer ?

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? rugit Kira.

- Avril Lavigne, pourquoi ? Tu préfères Britney Spears ? »

Une sorte d'aura sembla alors entourer Kira. Une aura de rage et de fureur. Elle fonça sur son ennemi et le plaqua au mur. Là, elle l'attrapa à la gorge, le souleva et lui brisa la nuque à mains nus.

« Je m'appelle Kira, tas d'épines. »

Tommy ne bougea pas et la regarda continuer à rouer de coups son ennemie morte.

« Kira ? Je crois qu'elle est morte.

- M'en fous, je veux mon portable et mon portefeuille.

- Tu vois, le Vioc, lança le Psycho rouge qu'on avait un peu beaucoup oublié, c'est pour ça que je préfère le rouge. »

S'il disait ça, c'est qu'il tenait le Zeo Ranger Rouge à sa merci.

« Le rouge, c'est tellement plus saillant que le jaune pisseux. Et puis, c'est aussi la couleur du sang ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il allongea les griffes de sa main et transperça le ranger rouge. Celui-ci redevint énergie et regagna le morpher de Tommy. Même s'il n'était pas une véritable personne, le ranger rouge qui venait d'être battu était une partie de Tommy, et de ce fait, sa « mort » eut un impact sur Tommy qui se plia en deux.

A ce moment même, un double message indiqua que les rangers blancs et verts avaient terminé leur travail et téléporté les deux Rangers.

« Très bien ! se reprit Tommy en se relevant. Gathering ! »

Deux lumières rejoignirent son morpher. Il n'hésita pas et prononça la formule magique :

« Multiplying ! Tigrezord ! Dragonzord ! »

Les deux rangers nommés apparurent. Etant donné qu'ils faisaient tous les deux partis de Tommy, ils avaient un lien télépathique, ou tout du moins émotionnel. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement car ils étaient un… Tout en étant trois. En conséquence, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour attaquer conjointement. C'est donc tout naturellement que le ranger blanc sauta et, prenant appui sur les épaules du ranger noir, il sortit Saba et frappa le torse du psycho rouge avec. A son tour, le ranger vert chargea. Il sauta et lui envoya un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre un tas de caisses en bois. Le psycho rouge se releva mais se prit une salve du laser sorti des yeux de Saba, la tête de Tigre ornant le sabre du ranger blanc.

« Bien joué, Saba !

- Qu'est-ce tu crois ? Je me débrouille bien !

- Il… Il parle ce truc ? bredouilla Kira, apeurée.

- Ben, oui, Avril Lavigne… »

Kira passa en mode 'Freaky Kira' et arracha Saba des mains du ranger qui le tenait.

« C'est un beau jour pour mourir, non, face de Tigre ?

- Tu vas pas faire ça ?

- Si, pourquoi ? »

Sans rien dire de plus, elle lança Saba de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, un tas d'épines rouge qui venait de se relever se prit le sabre en pleine poitrine.

« Et merde… jura-t-il… »

Il tomba, mort.

« Ne la laissez jamais plus m'approcher ! geignit Saba. Elle est complètement folle !!! »

Le ranger blanc le ramassa. Pour éviter tout massacre, Tommy ramena les deux guerriers dans son morpher. Ils allèrent ensuite libérer Shane, Alyssa, Tory et Danny. Deux trois petits bidouillages dans les morphers au cas où il faille évacuer l'Animarium en urgence et ils se téléportèrent.

oOo

Les yeux des Psycho Ranger rouge, bleu et jaune s'ouvrirent brusquement et devinrent rouges. Puis des fils électriques sortirent du sol et vinrent pénétrer leur peau. Mais bizarrement, rien de plus… Ils retournèrent à leur état d'inconscience mortuaire.

oOo

Une forme se dessina dans l'ombre. Elle arriva en boitant, pour ne pas dire en rampant. Elle s'approcha du Psycho Bleu et lui planta son épée dans le ventre. Le porc-épic disparut. La forme repartit en marchant plus droit qu'à son arrivée.

oOo

Hayley marchait tranquillement dans l'Animarium. Elle observait le ciel où le faucon et l'aigle faisaient les malins. Tout à son observation, elle ne regardait pas le sol et… S'entrava. Elle tomba sur un gros coussin moelleux fait de Merrick, Shayla Taylor, Cole et Max. Elle se prélassa un peu, heureuse de trouver un coin où dormir.

Elle finit néanmoins par sentir quelque chose de dur… Elle se releva brusquement :

« Max ! J'espère que c'est ton morpher ! »

Mais Max ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle décida alors de leur enlever leurs baillons.

« Ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! pesta Cole.

- Hé ho, ça va ! s'énerva Hayley. Je te ferais remarquer que les porcs-épics vous ont jetés au milieu de nulle part. C'est une coïncidence si je suis passé par là ! Vous auriez pu rester des jours entiers collés les uns contre les autres !

- Ça te dirait de nous détacher ou tu vas nous regarder et nous parler jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt de faim et de soif ?

- Oh, pas de sarcasme, Barbie ! Votre vie dépend de moi !

- Et le sort du monde dépend de nous.

- Ben, sans moi, vous feriez moins les malins !

- Dans ce cas-là, échangeons nos places !

- Ok ! »

Hayley alla prendre le Growl Phone et, ayant déjà vu Taylor se battre sur des enregistrements, elle cria :

« Wild Access ! »

Elle alla ensuite libérer ses nouveaux collègues Rangers. Elle aida même Taylor à se relever.

« Bon, on a échangé nos places. Je tape les méchants et toi, tu t'occupes de ce qui est technique. Réparer les Zords, les motos, les armes et faire tapisserie dans la base jusqu'à ce qu'on est besoin de toi !

- Quoi ? »

Taylor resta sur le carreau, regardant ses amis se transformer et partir. Ce n'est qu'après une poignée de secondes qu'elle se mit en route vers le lieu de la bataille.

oOo

Le combat faisait rage entre la Psycho restante et les Rangers déjà présents. Bientôt s'ajoutèrent Tommy et Kira. A deux contre beaucoup plus qu'eux, le monstre plia sous les coups. Quand les Wild Rangers manquants arrivèrent, le porc-épic rose eut des sueurs froides.

Elle passa de sa forme vaguement semblable à celle d'un Ranger, à une forme encore plus monstrueuse et avec encore plus de piquants.

« Vous voyez bien que vous êtes des porcs-épics mutants !! se moqua Hayley.

- Taylor, tu as une drôle de voix ! fit remarquer Danny.

- Hé ho ! Danny, je suis là ! »

Le Ranger noir tourna la tête et vit Taylor lui faire un signe. Danny se gratta la tête, ne comprenant pas… Enfin, il gratta son casque.

« C'est qui, dessous ?

- C'est Hayley, répondit… Hayley. Vous voulez voir une vraie femme en action ?

- Je demande à voir ! ricana Taylor. »

Hayley dégaina le Golden Eagle Sword et chargea la Psycho rose. Celle-ci, sous sa forme la plus monstrueuse, transforma sa main en une sorte de longue griffe acérée. Elle put ainsi parer l'attaque. Hayley résista et tenta de briser sa défense mais la folle en rose tenta de planter le Ranger jaune avec les griffes de son autre main. Hayley réagit tout aussi vite qu'elle et dégaina l'Armadillo Puck. Elle le prit en main et la plaça dans la trajectoire des griffes qui voulaient la transpercer. Les griffes s'écrasèrent contre l'arme et se brisèrent.

La psycho Rose, folle de rage, repoussa Hayley d'un coup de pied. Celle-ci ne tomba pas. Elle fit un salto arrière et atterrit indemne sur le sol.

« Mais alors, tu n'es pas qu'une femme sans défense et inutile, réalisa Ethan. »

Hayley fit apparaître des petites griffes sur ses doigts et les lança au pied d'Ethan où elles explosèrent.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers son ennemi. Elle lança l'Armadillo Puck comme un boomerang. A la vitesse à laquelle elle avait lancé l'arme, le démon aurait du la recevoir en plein dans la poitrine. Néanmoins, elle parvint à arrêter l'arme avec ses deux mains. Mais la vitesse qu'avait prise l'arme lui causa du souci. Elle dut concentrer toute sa force dans ses mains pour empêcher l'arme de le frapper de plein fouet. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps, elle changea de plan et dévia la trajectoire de l'arme, l'envoyant continuer sa course un peu plus loin.

« Dis, l'interpella Hayley.

- Quoi, mocheté ? »

Hayley serra les poings, mais continua :

« Tu sais comment on appelle un boomerang qui ne revient pas ?

- Oui, un cintre. Pourquoi ? »

A ce moment-là, l'arme qu'avait lancée Hayley revint comme un boomerang et frappa le Psycho Ranger rose dans le dos. Celle-ci tomba à genoux sous l'impact.

« Bon, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi cette blague était drôle, mais ça a bien marché pour te faire patienter jusqu'à ce que mon cintre revienne.

- Salope ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

L'ennemi prit l'Armadillo Puck et le lança sur Hayley.

« Copieuse ! l'accusa Hayley. »

Cette dernière attendit que l'arme arrive à sa portée et, tout en tournant sur elle-même, elle envoya un coup de pied dans l'arme qui refit le chemin qu'elle avait parcourue en sens inverse. Le porc-épic rose ne put rien faire. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de recevoir l'arme en pleine poitrine. Elle fut projetée à terre sur le dos. Sonnée, elle resta quelques secondes dans cette position.

Hayley profita de sa confusion pour foncer sur elle. La Psycho jaune, bien que dans les vapes, n'en perdait pas le nord pour autant. Elle leva ses bras et allongea les griffes de ses mains, pensant prendre Hayley à son propre jeu. Mais c'était mal connaître Hayley. Elle savait que son ennemi réagirait de la sorte, espérant qu'elle vienne s'empaler sur ses griffes. Elle fit donc mine de foncer tête baissée, puis, au dernier moment, elle sauta en l'air et passa par-dessus le porc-épic. Elle atterrit derrière elle, au niveau de sa tête (enfin, derrière si elle avait avait été debout, mais là, la Psycho rose était allongée sur le sol… Enfin bref, quoi…), se retourna brusquement, revint vers le monstre et lui dit :

« Adieu, face de citron mutant ! »

Après quoi, elle lui coupa la tête.

« Je sais que d'habitude à la télé, on vous fait exploser pour qu'on voit pas de sang, mais bon, y'a des fois où on peut pas faire les choses proprement ! »

Tous les autres la regardèrent, mi-impressionnés, mi-horrifiés.

« Tu…Tu lui as coupé la tête ?! bredouilla Tommy.

- Hé ho ! Toi, tu en as fait égorger un par une de tes soubrettes !

- Un partout… Et puis, Kira en a tué par mégarde en lançant Saba contre un mur et a brisé la nuque d'un autre à mains nues…

- Baaaahhh ! s'exclamèrent tous les autres.

- Oui, mais le Zéo rouge, il a planté son épée dans le coeur d'un autre. »

A ce moment-là, le bras du psycho noir bougea et agrippa la cheville de Kira. Elle hurla, se dégagea et écrasa le bras du monstre jusqu'à ce que l'os se brise.

« Kira, t'es une brute ! la houspilla Hayley. Tu sais pourtant bien qu'après qu'on les a battus une fois, ils se relèvent et ils grossissent. »

En effet, les deux monstres se relevèrent. Ensuite, les Psycho rouge et jaune apparurent. La tête du jaune formait un drôle d'angle avec son corps…

« Tiens, vous êtes plus que quatre ! Y'en a un qui est parti en vacances ?

- C'était un faible. On l'a éliminé. (**Menteur !** **En fait, ils ne savent même pas ce qu'il est devenu !**) »

Une fois les quatre réunis, ils commencèrent à croître. Tout en faisant cela, ils s'amalgamèrent les uns aux autres, tel que Zordon l'avait prévu. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'un intrus bousculerait ses plans… C'est ainsi que naquit un bébé plein de pics, en pleine gestation avec un bras atrophié et un visage qui avait dépassé les limites du monstrueux…

« Mon dieu qu'il est laid ! s'exclama Kira. C'est parce qu'il en manque un qu'il est tout pas beau et qu'on dirait un tas de vomis ?

- Sûrement ! acquiesça Tommy.

- Et si on le finissait vite ? suggéra Ethan.

- Tout a fait d'accord ! acquiesça Cam. »

Ils appelèrent ainsi tous les zords en leur possession, du Zeo Megazord à L'Isis Megazord, en passant par les zords auxiliaires ou le Dragonzord. Ils encerclèrent ainsi le monstre atrophié et lui envoyèrent tout ce qu'il avait à leurs dispositions : salves d'énergie, coups, missiles, lasers etc... Désireux d'en finir au plus vite, les Dino Thunder utilisèrent même directement leurs Dino Jams pour créer des faisceaux d'énergie supplémentaires. Une simple attaque aurait suffi mais la combinaison de tous leurs zords réduisit littéralement les Psycho Rangers en miettes.

La menace vaporisée, ils purent renvoyer les zords.

oOo

Après un long moment à errer perdus sur l'Animarium, Trent et Conner arrivèrent en faisant une superbe arabesque.

« Bah, et moi ? bougonna Conner. Je veux jouer aussi !

- C'est pas du jeu ! renchérit Trent. Y reste plus rien à taper ?

- Ben non ! Et en plus, vous avez manqué Hayley en Wild force Jaune.

- Hayley ? Mais enfin… C'est Hayley, quoi ! déclara Conner.

- Conner ?

- Oui, Bimbo ?

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te téléporter où tu veux avec ton morpher ?

- Oui, et alors ? … Ho… »

A la place de Conner ne restait qu'un peu de poussière qu'il avait soulevé en s'enfuyant.

oOo

« Alors tu penses qu'ils ont piégé une de nos bases ?

- Ou autre chose… Leurs bombes n'ont fait que des dégâts mineurs… Il y a forcément autre chose…

- Reste à trouver quoi… »

oOo

« Kira, je crois qu'on a quelque chose à se dire…

- Vous croyez ? demanda Kira, pivoine.

- Oh, je vais pas m'éterniser sur la photo. Tu sais, moi j'ai fait une grosse erreur avec Kimberley… Euh Elsa… Tu vois le problème… J'ai toujours aimé Kimberley mais je ne suis jamais déclaré… Après, elle est partie… J'ai cru pouvoir me voiler la face avec Elsa mais je ne l'aimais pas vraiment…

- Vous voulez dire que je ne vous aime pas vraiment ?

- Je veux surtout dire que je ne partage pas tes sentiments… »

Kira retint ses larmes.

« Je sais que tu as envie de pleurer. Mais réfléchis… Tu ne penses qu'il y a quelqu'un qui, comme moi avec Kimberley, se meurt d'amour pour toi et n'ose pas te le dire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Réfléchis-y et interroge-toi sur tes sentiments à son égard. Lui, il te rendra heureuse. Moi, non.

- Partez, Dr O… S'il vous plaît… »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et partit. Kira se mit alors à pleurer, seule dans la base…

oOo

Shayla arriva…. Elle était bien décidé à casser la figure à cette Kira qui s'était foutu d'elle lorsqu'elle avait contacté la base des Dino Thunder pour avertir Tommy de l'attaque de feux Rita et Lord Zedd…

Elle déboula dans la salle principale, espérant bien la trouver et… Elle la trouva… A genoux en train de pleurer en serrant la photo du Dr Oliver. Elle oublia sa colère et alla vers elle. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Kira se retourna, la fixa, et se jeta dans ses bras.

Shayla lui caressa doucement les cheveux et resta auprès d'elle un long moment… Jusqu'à…

**TBC**

Je sais, ils sont barbares, mais c'était tellement drôle d'être atroce ! Maladroitement atroce… Et la suite ? Ben, je vais réfléchir !

_**Miguel**_


End file.
